Light in Darkness
by scabior-love-fanfiction
Summary: UA. Et si Lily Potter avait donné naissance à 2 enfants? Et si l'un d'entre eux était une fille? Venez suivre la vie de Emily Potter, élue de son état,mais surtout celle qui devint la reine des ténèbres. LV/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Octobre 1981_

C'était la nuit d'halloween, une nuit qui avait commencé comme toutes les autres à Godric Hollows, Un bruit assourdissant brisa le silence présent dans le quartier. Lily Potter venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre obstruant l'entrée grâce à quelque sortilège.

Non loin de là dans la même pièce se tenait deux enfants : Dans le premier berceau directement à la gauche de la porte se tenait un petit garçon qui ne devait guère dépasser les 1 an, ses cheveux noir indomptable couvre deux yeux émeraudes et sa peau pâle luisait à travers les rayons lunaires.

Dans le second berceau situé au fond, on pouvait voir une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que le précédent, contrairement à celui-ci, elle se tenait assise, tapant négligemment des mains et observant sa mère d'un air curieux, elle semblait tellement semblable à son frère mais pourtant était si différente : Ses cheveux noirs se démarquait de par leurs doux reflets brun et ses quelques mèches bouclées, sa peau était légèrement bronzée et semblait beaucoup plus douce que celle de son frère, ses yeux quant à eux était tout à fait fascinant : un profond regard vert forêt.

La femme rousse se précipita vers son fils qu'elle coucha au coté de sa sœur, celui-ci babillait joyeusement quelque choses d'incompréhensible avant de se lever, imitant ainsi sa sœur. Lily fit signe à ses enfants de se taire avant d'écouter le moindre bruit environnant. Soudain un grincement atteint ses oreilles , de lourds pas montait les escaliers. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, seule une explosion qui détruisit tout les sortilèges de la chambre. Un homme encapuchonné d'une très grande taille entra d'une démarche lente sa baguette à la main, il lui lança un rictus très peu amical.

-_Pousse toi !_ Voldemort observa la femme, attendant un mouvement qui ne vint pas. Il soupira lentement, claquant la langue dans sa bouche.- _POUSSE TOI ! Ta mort ne sera d'aucune utilité, ce sont tes enfants que je veux !_ Il s'avança et la poussa violemment par terre. A peine eut il fait un pas qu'il sentit une main s'accrochait à sa jambe, le seigneur des ténèbres fit volte face, l'envoyant contre le sol à nouveau.

-_NON ! Pas mes enfants ! Je vous en pris !_ Lily le supplia mais son interlocuteur ne sembla même pas porter attention à ses suppliques.

Elle se releva et vint se plaça entre le berceau et l'homme. Celui-ci la fixa durant quelques secondes puis murmura deux mots, un éclair vert heurta la femme qui tomba au sol, les yeux révulsés, morte.

Les deux bambins ne portaient aucune attention au drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux plus occupés à observer le nouvel intrus qui les fixait maintenant, ils n'eurent que le temps de voir une baguette pointait sur eux, un second éclair vert fondit sur eux, le jeune garçon sursauta et tomba contre le bois du berceau sous le choc, la jeune fille au contraire encaissa le coup bientôt deux cri perçant s'élevèrent alors qu'un nuage de fumée monta du corps maintenant en cendres et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Deux hommes transplanèrent quelques minutes après, l'un avec une longue barbe blanche prit le garçon dans ses bras observant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front. L'autre, plus jeune, pris la jeune fille dans ses bras observant la fine cicatrice dans son cou. Cette dernière joua lentement avec les cheveux noirs de son interlocuteur et plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de l'homme semblant chercher quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui sourit puis se mit à rire, tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. Elle ne comprit pas la conversation et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'inconnu.

_Septembre 1990 Orphelinat de Londres_

La pluie battait sauvagement contre les murs de l'orphelinat, on pouvait l'entendre à travers tout le bâtiment. Dans une des petites chambres situaient au premier étages, une jeune demoiselles de 10 ans se tenait devant la fenêtre, observant la cour en contre bas en particulier un groupe d'enfant qui s'amusait en rigolant, sautant dans les flaques. Elle se leva et réajusta ses habits soigneusement, avant de passer la porte, la refermant d'un juste si brusque que le claquement résonna à travers toute l'habitation. Elle marcha tranquillement à travers l'étroit couloir sombre pour descendre ensuite les marches deux par deux avant de s'élancer dans la cour. Les rires lui parvinrent et elle se précipita vers un endroit calme, isolé avant de s'asseoir auprès d'un arbre, sentant ses habits mouillés de plus en plus au fil des secondes.

Prises dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas d'approcher et ne s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre personne que lorsque l'eau cessa de la toucher. Elle soupira et finit par lever lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune garçon devait avoir à peu prés son âge, cependant il était bien plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et semblait toute aussi sombre que ses yeux d'onyx, sa peau était mate. Il lui souriait d'un air confiant attendant apparemment une réaction de sa part. Elle se contenta cependant de baissa les yeux et de retourner à ses occupations.

_-Bonjour ! Je suis Seth...Tu restes souvent ici... Je t'y vois souvent en tout cas, Pourquoi tu restes toujours seule ?_ Il lui posait la question d'une voix plutôt amical ce qui l'étonna dans un premier temps. Elle renifla, méprisante, et plongea son regard vert dans l'océan noir du jeune homme.

_- Parce que j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de parler avec des gamins idiots dans ton genre, laisse moi !_ Emily, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle avait été nommée, lui avait répondu de sa voix la plus acide, espérant ainsi rester en paix. Cependant le garçon ne sembla pas se démontait et se révéla plus têtu que prévu.

_-Oh, Je vois, tu sais je suis au courant de ce que les autres dises sur toi, ils te traite de monstre n'est ce pas ? moi je crois pas que tu es un monstre, tu es bien trop mignonne pour en être un ! Je pensais que tu voulais peut-être un... ami._ Seth lui avait répondu d'une voix bien plus sérieuse et l'observait maintenant, fronçant les sourcils et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

_- Tu parles trop et en plus tu penses très mal, à ta place je m'éloignerais, les « autres » ont raisons je sais faire des choses qui t'épouvanterait ! Et je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de ta pitié !_ Elle avait cracher le dernier mot et commençait déjà à s'éloigner apparemment agacé.

_- Moi aussi je sais faire des choses !_ Il lui avait cria cette phrase, espérant attirer son attention ce qui se révéla payant puisque elle fit volte face, l'observant maintenant intéressé.

_- ah oui ? Prouve le !_ Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda attentivement .

Seth se baissa lentement prenant un brin d'herbe entre son pouce et son index. D'un mouvement expert il le lança dans l'air. C'est alors que la brindille pris la forme d'une libellule et vola jusqu'à sa main. La jeune fille lança un bref regard à la créature dans sa main avant de la faire bruler au creux de sa paume. Elle lui souri finalement, un vrai sourire qu'elle ne s'accordait que en privé normalement, elle se baissa à son tour, prenant une poignée de terre dans sa main. Elle se concentra un bref instant avant de jetait la poignée qui prit alors la forme d'un loup courant vers le garçon, celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

_-D'accord !_ Emily lui avait répondu avec un enthousiasme évident cependant le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre. _Je viens bien qu'on soit amis toi et moi. Emily Potter, c'est un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance._ Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il s'empressa de serrait d'une poignée chaleureuse, ils repartirent ensemble vers bâtiment d'une démarche lente semblant perdu dans une vive conversation que eux seuls pouvait comprendre.

_Juillet 1991_

_-Tu es idiote ! T'en prendre à Maxence mais tu es vraiment IDIOTE !_ Seth se tenait dans la chambre de son amie, une compresse d'alcool appuyait fortement sur le nez de celle-ci.

_-Je sais ! ca fait deux fois que tu le me dis ! je crois avoir compris quand même ! sois dites en passant : un merci aurait suffit._ Le garçon augmenta la pression qu'il avait sur la blessure ce qui fit sifflait la jeune fille de douleur.

_- Il passe son temps à nous provoquer, le truc c'est juste de pas y répondre ! et toi bien sûr, tu lui rentre dedans !_ Il avait élevait la voix tout au long de son discours en agitant ses bras en l'air.

Il devait être 14 heure, ce 21 juillet et le temps était ensoleillé, la journée avait pourtant bien commencer, ils étaient sortit tranquillement dans la cour comme à leur habitude jusqu'à ce que Maxence, la petite racaille de l'orphelinat arrive, d'insultes en insultes, Emily avait finit par le frapper et finalement lui cassé le nez ce qui ne lui avait franchement pas plus.

_-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche au personne qui me tienne à cœur. _Emily avait parler dans un murmure et détourna la tête gênée.

_- Quoi ?_ Seth avait arrêté tout mouvement et l'observait maintenant attentif.

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu, et tu sais très bien que tu es mon seul ami. Je, J'ai tendance à agir sans réfléchir, sur impulsions j'y peux rien ! Ne me rapproche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi._ Elle avait parler sans même le regarder, trouvant ainsi la fenêtre plus intéressante.

_-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ca._ Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille avant de lui tapoter gentiment la main, taquin.

Leurs réflexions fut interrompu par l'ouverture brusque de la porte, ils s'éloignèrent vivement, surpris par la force de l'impact. Il virent l'ombre de la directrice se dessiner dans l'ombre de l'encadrement de la porte. Mme Retta était une femme méprisante et hautaine qui gérait d'une main de fer cette orphelinat. Les enfants se demandait pourquoi elle avait choisie cette voie puisqu'elle semblait détester les jeunes. Perdus dans leurs mondes, ils ne se rendirent compte qu'elle était face à eux que lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante parcourut leur corps, en effet, la femme qui ne semblait pas capable d'attirer leur attention leurs tirait maintenant sauvagement leurs oreilles.

_-Bande d'enfants malpolis ! Du courrier pour vous deux !_ Elle leurs lança pratiquement les lettres à la figure desserrant ainsi totalement l'emprise qu'elle avait précédemment sur ses oreilles_. On se demande qui pourra écrire à des morveux comme vous ! tous ingrats ces enfants !_ La Harpie s'éloignait vivement d'eux marmonnant diverses insultes à leurs intentions.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent brièvement massant leurs oreilles, ils attendirent que la vieille femme fut sortit pour rire à gorges déployées. Lorsque leurs fou rires s'estompèrent, ils regardèrent curieusement la lettre _: Mlle Emily Potter et Mr Seth Bones, 345 Longley Street, Orphelinat de Londre. _Ils s'observèrent lentement en silence, la lettre semblait lourde et épaisse, la jeune fille retourna la lettre remarquant alors un sceau de cire frappé d'un étrange écusson sur lequel était écrit _Poudlard, _l'adresse était écrite de façon manuscrite avec une délicate encre émeraude. Emily décacheta la lettre et l'ouvrit pour finalement en sortir un parchemin jauni, elle lut à voix haute :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur de Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chers __Mlle Potter__ et Mr Bones,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste __des__ ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher enfants, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement après sa lecture et l'interrogea du regard, peut-être un canular ? Cependant tout cela expliquait beaucoup de chose : les objets changeant de place, la lévitation...Seth semblait avoir eu la même réflexion que elle puisqu'il l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à continuer.

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__ - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
__Uniforme__  
__Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :__  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu de même couleur  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en __cuir__ de __dragon__ par exemple)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels__  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
__Le Livre des sorts et enchantements__ (niveau 1), de __Miranda Fauconnette__  
__Histoire de la magie__, de __Bathilda Tourdesac__  
__Magie théorique__, de __Adalbert Lasornette__  
__Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__, de __Emeric G. Changé__  
__Mille herbes et champignons magiques__, de __Phyllida Augirolle__  
__Potions magiques__, de __Arsenius Beaulitron__  
__Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de __Norbert Dragonneau__  
__Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger__, de __Quentin Jentremble__._

_Fournitures__  
1 __baguette magique__  
1 __chaudron__ (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un __hibou__ OU un __chat__ OU un __crapaud__.  
__  
__**IL EST**____**RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE **__**BALAI**__**.**_

C'est après cela que ils se renseignèrent au maximum sur tout ce qui se rapprocher de la magie, finalement après leurs réponses positives, ils reçurent une lettre leur donnant l'itinéraire afin de se rendre au « chemin de traverse ». Le mois suivant passa très rapidement et finalement le 31 Aout au matin, ils partirent de l'orphelinat. Le trajet fut plutôt très rapide et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un homme dans un bar sombre, un certain Tom qui leur indiqua le passage. Après avoir donné leurs identités, les gens semblaient parler constamment sur eux, leurs lançant des regards rapides afin de se détourner pour chuchoter lentement.

Ils trouvèrent en premier lieu la librairie dans laquelle ils achetèrent tout leur livres grâce à l'argent qu'ils avaient durement économisés. Le gérant leur conseilla alors de se rendre à la Banque sorcière Gringott, un bâtiment qui apparemment surplombait l'allée. Il ne tardèrent pas à le trouver et s'avancèrent vers une étrange créature hideuse qui semblait haute-perchée sur son bureau. La chose ne semblait même pas leurs portaient la moindre attention. La jeune fille se racla la gorge de façon exagérée attirant ainsi le regard du gobelin qui cessa immédiatement d'écrire.

-_Votre Nom._ La voix était froide, presque un murmure.

_- Je suis Emily Potter et lui c'est Seth Bones_. La jeune fille parlait d'une voix peu assurée, observant attentivement son interlocuteur.

_- Sangs purs donc, donnez moi vos clés._ Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent ne comprenant pas de quoi la créature voulait parler.

_- Nos clés, Quels clés ?_ Seth fixa alors le gobelin attendant une réponse, la chose le regarda de haut en bas et fit la même chose avec la jeune fille

_-Les clés de vos coffres, elles sont indispensables pour les ouvrir, si vous ne les avez pas sur vous, nous devront vous soumettre à un test de sang_. Expliquer la situation sembla l'agacé au plus haut point.

-_Très bien, allez-y._ Un autre gobelin s'approcha d'eux et piqua l'index des deux jeunes gens, avant de la tremper dans un liquide qui devint immédiatement bleu.

Les deux jeunes gens durent alors se séparer se rendant ainsi à des coffre différents. Le gobelin qui accompagné la fille semblait être beaucoup plus sympathique, il lui donna même son nom Fenec qui lui venait apparemment de son grand père. Ils empruntèrent un chariot et par une succession de couloirs arrivèrent devant un grand coffre. Le gobelin l'ouvrit et une quantité époustouflantes d'or et d'objets s'étendait sous ses yeux

_.- Le coffre contient la moitié de l'or de la famille Potter soit une somme de 285 000 gallions et elle contient également la totalité de l'héritage de la famille Peverell qui vous a été légué par votre parrain décédé à Azkaban i ans soit une somme de 427 500 gallions ainsi que tous les ouvrages, les habits, les objets et les armoiries de la famille. Vous aurez aussi la cape d'invisibilité des Peverell, les 3 elfes de maisons et 2 propriétés dans lesquelles vous pourrez vivre à partir de vos 15 ans seulement mais vous avez aussi un présent un peu spécial, suivez moi _. Fenec termina de lire le parchemin et se tourna vers elle l'amenant derrière un tas de livre. La jeune fille haleta sous le choc : devant elle se tenait un oiseau vert sublime avec ses ailes étaient d'un noir abyssales tout comme son bec, ses yeux, eux, étaient un doux mélange de miel et de caramel. Ils chantonna gaiement et s'envola sur son épaule lui donnant un coup de bec amical.

_-C'est un phœnix, ils vivent jusqu'à un âge très avancé et ont un pouvoir de régénération tout à fait exceptionnel, il renait de ses cendres, ses larmes ont des propriétés curatives exceptionnelles. Il peut transporter des charges très lourdes, le chant du phœnix peut redonner le courage à n'importe qui l'entends, c'est un animal extrêmement fidèle, celui-ci est un phœnix des forêts contrairement à celui du directeur de Poudlard qui est un phœnix de feu. Il s'appelle Taranis._

_-Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?_ Emily avait parlée d'une voix douce, caressant Taranis lentement .

_- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, posez !_ Le gobelin semblait enthousiasme à l'idée de lui être utile.

_- C'est quoi Azkaban ?_ le jeune fille tourna son attention vers Fenec attendant son explication.

_-Azkaban, c'est la prison la mieux gardé de Grande Bretagne ! Elle est situé au milie d'un océan et si haute que personne ne s'en ai jamais échappé. Elle est gardé par les détraqueurs, des créatures qui aspirent tout les souvenirs heureux, ce sont eux qui ont tué votre parrain en aspirant son âme : le baiser du détraqueur._

_- Ya t-il un autre héritier Potter ?_ La question la démangeait depuis déjà quelques temps.

_-Oui votre frère !_ Lui répondit-il enthousiasme.

_- mon...frère ?_ Interloquée, elle nous trouva rien d'autres à dire.

_- Harry Potter ! Vous avez tout les deux vaincus le seigneur noir, votre frère et partit vivre chez les Dursley, avec la sœur de votre mère, Lily Evans mais ils n'acceptèrent qu'un enfant et c'est votre frère jumeau que Dumbeldore envoya la bas._

- _Le seigneur noir ?_ Balbutia-t-elle.

_- Oui ! Son nom est Vol..Vold...Voldemort. C'est un mage noir qui a rassemblait des adeptes, ils les a entrainer dans les ténèbres. Quiconque lui résisté étaient tué. Vos parents se sont défendus miss, mais aucun de ce qu'il avaient décidé de tuer à survécu, aucun, personne sauf vous et votre frère. Vous êtes l'élue !_

_- mais pourquoi ?_ l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

_- Une prophétie dont il aurait entendu parler, elle disait que vous alliez le vaincre vous et votre frère. Sirius Black le gardien secret a trahi les Potter, ils en sont morts._

_- Je, ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne les ai jamais connu, ils ne sont rien pour moi, quant a mon frère, il n'ai rien pour moi, il ne connais rien de mon enfer. Je n'ai pas de famille_. Elle semblait plus essayait de s'en convaincre.

- _Je vous donne également ces 3 bagues, ce sont les armoiries prouvant que vous êtes l'héritière de la famille Peverell_. _Ce sont les authentiques anneaux portés par les 3 frères, vous avez entendu parler de la légende ?_ La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête. Fenec s'avança vers Emily munit d'une magnifique boite en velours noir. Il en sortit 3 bagues , la première était un anneau en or noir représentant un aigle symbole du premier frère, le Second était en or blanc et représenté un loup symbole du 2nd frère et le dernier était d'un doux vert sombre et représenté un dragon symbole du 3ème frère. Elle mit le premier et le 2nd à sa main gauche et le 3ème à sa main droite.

Emily réuni une bonne somme d'argent puis sortit à la hâte de l'établissement , rejoignant ainsi son ami finalement ils se dirigèrent à la hâte vers « chez Mme Guipure ».

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Une femme s'avança vers eux, s'arrêtant légèrement devant Emily, semblant tiqué légèrement.

_-Nous souhaiterions trois robes noirs de sorciers si c'est possible._ Murmura poliment Seth.

_- Tout de suite ! Souhaitez vous autre chose ?_ Demanda la femme alors qu'elle mesurait les deux amis.

_- Je voudrais avoir des t shirt noirs, verts et blancs en tissu plutôt résistant, une cape de voyage blanche et des pantalons en cuir de dragons ainsi que des bottes._ Emily parlait d'une voix calme, souriant poliment à la femme

_- Bien sûr mademoiselle ! Ca vous fera 20 galions ! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !_ s'exclama Mme Guipure, les reconduisant à la porte avant de transfigurait leurs affaires en des sacs tout petit.

Ollivanders, un drôle de nom pour une drôle de boutique. Lorsqu'il entrèrent, la sonnette retentit bruyamment et pourtant aucun vendeur ne se présenta. Emily établit un contact visuel avec Seth qui se contenta d'haussez les épaules.

_-S'il vous plait ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Un grand bruit perturba le silence et un homme plutôt âgé apparu.

_- Mlle Potter ? Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vu dans ma boutique. Droitière ou gauchère ?_ Demanda l'homme d'une voix formelle.

_-euh... Gauchère._ Ollivanders fit diverses mesures, elle regarda l'homme qui s'éloignait dans les allées pour finalement lui ramener une boîte, il en sortit un bout de bois qu'il lui tendit. Au bout d'à peine 5 secondes, le comptoir se fissura. L'homme sortit d'autres baguettes, tellement qu'ils perdirent le compte des bout de bois et des explosions. Finalement, il s'éloigna dans le fond de sa boutique et revint avec une boîte noire très poussiéreuse. Il en sortit une longue baguette blanche incrusté de nombreuses runes.

_- Bois de chêne Blanc, 33.5 cm, écaille de Basilic et plume de phénix, très souple parfaite pour les sortilèges. _Cita t-il, elle prit lentement la baguette et sentit tout à coup une bouffée de chaleur qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

-_Etrange, tout simplement fascinant! _l'homme semblait complètement époustouflé.

_-Excusez moi mais qu'est ce qui est fascinant ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_-La baguette choisis son maître miss Potter, ce qui est étrange c'est que cette baguette vous est choisis quand on sait qui son ancien maître était !_ la surprise dans sa voix était à peine caché.

_-Et qui possédait cette baguette ? _interrogea-t-elle.

_- Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! Dites moi avez-vous des aptitudes étranges ?_

_-Je, non, enfin je ne pense pas. Mais à quoi ca sert une baguette ?_Elle s'applaudit mentalement pour son changement de sujet.

_- Une baguette sert à canaliser les pouvoirs des sorciers cependant cet art est soumis à beaucoup de règles auxquels il faut se vous fera 9 galions._ Elle le paya et attendit à l'entrée du magasin son ami.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, ils se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie magique, Emily regarda dans un premier temps les différents hiboux présents face à elle.. Ils semblaient tous identiques, des grands ducs. Elle voyagea donc à travers les allées, finalement, elle trouva un hibou striée tout à fait adorable. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et le paya 12 galions, elle décida finalement de l'appeler Styr . Emily entendit des sifflements à l'arrière de la boutique, elle suivit la source du bruit qui provenait de l'arrière boutique et se retrouva face à face avec un magnifique serpent noir.

_§ Tu as parlé ?§ _Le serpent se releva lentement, dardant sur elle un regard vert semblable au sien.

_§ Un parleur ? Intéresssssant, tu me ssssembles jeune, je n'ai jamais connu de parleur §_ La jeune fille regarda la créature et lui lança un regard perplexe.

_§Je ne sssssavais que les ssssserpents pouvait parler, quel racccce es tu ?§_ Le serpent sembla rire, ce qui semblait plutôt bizarre.

_§ Les humains ne peuvent pas nous comprendre, tu parles fourchelang, notre langue. Je ssssuis un ssserpent des glacccces §_ Le serpent bombait du torse apparemment fier de son origine.

_§ Je ne me rendais pas compte que je parlais une autre langue, qu'est ce qu'un sssserpent des glacccces ?§ _demanda la jeune fille.

_§ Mon venin est particulièrement venimeux, autant que le basilic, je peux parler par télépathie avec mon maitre mais cccce pouvoir demande beaucoup de concccentratttttion, je peux transmettre mon énergie à n'importe qui.§lui_ répondit-il.

_§ Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?§ _elle espéra en silence qu'il accepterait.

_§ Oui, ccccependant, je ne peux pas m'enfffuir et l'homme qui m'a prit à ma mère ne te laissssera pas me prendre§_Emily lui sourit amicalement et d'un mouvement de baguette la cage s'ouvrit, le serpent sortit lentement et s'enroula autour de son cou à l'abri sous sa cape,.

_§ Qui a dit que je lui demanderais ?Au fait qu'elle est ton nom ? §_ Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

_§ Sauren, maitresse§_ Emily s'accorda un sourire avant de sortir précipitamment sous le regard suspect du gérant.

Une fois sortit, elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle prenant bien soin à ce que personne ne la regarde. Une fois qu'elle était sûre d'être seule, elle siffla lentement, Taranis fondit l'air et se posa sur une poubelle contre le mur.

_§ Sauren, je te présente Taranis et Styr_ § Le phœnix chantonna gaiement, semblant apprécier son nouvel ami. L'hibou, lui, picora lentement la main d'Emily d'un geste affectif.

1 Septembre 11 heure 56

_- C'est un mur ? Seth, tu veux que je fonce dans un mur ?_Emily se tenait debout face à la voix 9 et 10 un chariot avec son hiboux et son phœnix dedans.

_- C'est ce qu'il faut faire, crois moi !_ Répondit le jeune garçon.

Emily soupira lentement, observant un bref instant qui acquiesça avant de finalement foncer dans le mur, les yeux clos. Par magie, tout le décor changea, elle se retrouva face à un grand train alors que la population s'agitait autour d'elle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter dedans et finalement trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

_.- Au fait, jolie ta chouette Seth !_ Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire.

Le compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur 2 jeunes garçons : l'un était de grande stature, les cheveux noirs courts et complètements ébouriffés, ses yeux était d'un bleu azur et il semblait très souriant, le second était légèrement plus petit, ses cheveux étaient blonds cendré légèrement décoiffé et ses yeux étaient d'un doux bleu, il avait l'air beaucoup plus timide.

_- Excusez nous, il n'y a plus de place nulle part, on peut rester ?_ Questionna le blond. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un geste lent.

_- Au fait, je suis Hyperion Donowitz et lui c'est Orion Scrimgeour enchanté de faire votre connaissance !_ continua le blond souriant amicalement.

_- Je suis Seth Bones et mon amie est Emily Potter. _Les deux garçons s'observèrent mais s'abstinrent de faire un quelconque commentaires sur elle ou son frère et elle les remercia silencieusement.

- _Vous connaissez l'histoire de Poudlard ?_ Les conversations continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard et continua même lorsqu'ils étaient dans barques. Le château était la chose la plus impressionnantes qu'ils avaient jamais vu, il était situé en haut d'une montagne, semblant entièrement en faire partie, il était composé d'un grands nombres de tours toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, certains élèves parlés d'un calamar géant habitant à l'intérieur du lac.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, le hall d'entrée était immense et ils leurs étaient impossible de voir le plafond tellement il était haut. Le sol était en dalles de pierres et les murs étaient jonchaient de torches. Ils remarquèrent alors 4 grands sabliers remplis individuellement de 4 couleurs : rouge, bleu, vert et jaune. Les enfants montèrent les escaliers et attendirent à la porte alors que la vieille femme qui les avaient amenée y entra. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit son frère pour la première fois : il était chétif, ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude caché par d'affreuses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés affreux, à première vue elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu si un garcon blond semblant plutôt fortuné n'avait pas crié son nom. Celui-ci se plaça devant son frère.

_-Tu dois être Harry Potter, Je suis un Malefoy, Draco Malefoy._ Un espèce d'idiots roux ricana bêtement ce qui attira l'hostilité du blondinet.

_-Mon nom te fais rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien : un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley. _Cette remarque fit ricaner certains élèves dont Emily et ses amis firent partieLe garçon reporta son attention sur Harry Potter. _Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller. _

_- Je sais parfaitement qui sont les gens douteux je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. _Le blond le fixa un moment décontenancé.

_- A bon ? Nous avons donc pas la même définition de douteux, Je suis Emily, Emily Potter. _La jeune fille s'avança vers le blond et lui tendit la main.

_- Draco Malefoy, heureux de te rencontrer_. Dit-il tout sourire_, _ Elle lui sourit en retour, ils furent interrompus par la vieille femme qui les firent rentrés. Si le hall était beau, la grande salle était magnifique. Elle est composé de 4 grandes tables alignées les unes par rapports aux autres, le plafond enchanté semblait reproduire le temps du ciel. Ils furent tous regroupés en face d'un tabouret alors que un chapeau reposé juste à coté. Après un long discours la répartition commença, elle vit son frère aller à Gryffondor tout comme son ami rouquin, Orion lui partit à Serpentard.

_-SETH BONES !_ Son ami s'avança lentement pour se plaçait sous le chapeau.

_-SERDAIGLE !_

La table des bleues se leva et la salle se perdit dans ses applaudissement

_- HYPERION DONOWITZ !_ Le jeune blond passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de se placer sous le choixpeau.

_-GRYFFONDOR ! _

La répartition continuait et Emily commençait à s'ennuyer fermes, les noms et les têtes défilées, elle se mit donc à observer la table des professeurs en particulier un homme aux yeux noirs

_-EMILY POTTER !_ La jeune fille se leva lentement s'approchant d'une démarche légère du tabouret, elle s'y assit gracieusement, lorsque le choixpeau fut placé sur son crâne, elle sentit ses pensées et ses souvenirs mis à jour. « _Intéressant, je vois beaucoup de courage, de la loyauté mais aussi un désir de faire ses preuves, tu me sembles être très studieuse et d'une rare intelligence, ou pourrai-je te placer ? »_

_- N'importe ou, mais pas à Gryffondor. _Pensa Emily, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver dans la même maison que son frère. Le choixpeau rit d'un rire franc

_- Tu sembles si semblable à ton frère mais pourtant tu es si différente de lui, oui, je sais ou je vais te placer... SERDAIGLE ! _Elle se releva lentement sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et vint s'asseoir au coté du jeune Bones, toutes souriantes. Emily regarda un bref instant derrière elle et sourit doucement à Hyperion, elle reproduit le même schéma avec Orion avant de se retourner tranquillement vers le banquet qui été apparut comme par magie sous leurs yeux. Seth semblait émerveillé face à toute cette nourriture et se servit copieusement tout comme son amie. La jeune fille se tint un bref instant sa cicatrice sur son cou et observa les sourcils froncés l'homme étrange portant un turban violet autour de sa tête.

- _Excuse moi, Qui est ce professeur ?_Demanda Emily à une grande brune assise à ses cotés.

_- Lui, C'est le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, il enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal. C'est un homme plutôt bizarre : il bégaie tout le temps mais _elle fit une pause et regarda de gauche à droite avant de poursuivre à voix basse _, tout le monde pense qu'il simule, un élève de 4__ème__ année l'a vu l'année dernière se parler à lui-même, flippant je trouve._

Elle tourna son attention vers les emplois du temps qu'un certains Professeur Flitwick, un homme très petit et barbu leur avait apporté

**Lundi**

8-10h Potions ( en jumelage avec Gryffondor)

10-12h DCFM ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

14-16h Métamorphose ( en jumelage avec Gryffondor)

16-18h pause

**Mardi**

8-10h DCFM( en jumelage avec Serpentard

10-12h Sortilèges ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

14-16h pause

16-18h Histoire de la magie( en jumelage avec Poufsouffle)

**Mercredi**

8-10h Métamorphose ( en jumelage avec Gryffondor)

10-12h Soins aux créatures magiques ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

14-16h Botanique ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

16-18h Histoire de la magie ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

20-22h Astronomie ( en jumelage avec Poufsouffle)

**Jeudi**

8-10h pause

10h-12h Potions ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

14h-16h Vol ( en jumelage avec poufsouffle)

16h-18h Sortilège ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

**Vendredi**

8-10h Botanique ( en jumelage avec Gryffondor)

10-12h Potion ( en jumelage avec Serpentard)

Après midi libre

La fin du diner était arrivé et Orion et Hyperion s'avancèrent vers la table des Serdaigle à la grande consternation des autres élèves des différentes maisons. Ils mirent leurs emplois du temps côte à côte, observant les cours qu'ils avait en commun.

_- Cette année promet d'être..intéressante._ murmura Emily en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_§ Tu ne penses pas Sauren ?§_ Elle sentit le serpent desserrer son emprise alors que deux petits yeux verts l'observaient malicieusement.

_§ J'en ssssuis même ccccertain et je ne ssssuis pas le sssseul maitresssse§_ Emily leva son regard vers Taranis perché au coté de Styr, ils observaient tout deux l'homme au turban d'un regard mauvais. Oh oui, pensa t-elle cette année sera sans aucun doute pleine de surprise...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Les préfets arrivèrent bientôt aux différentes tables et commencèrent à les conduire aux différentes salles communes. Seth et Emily avancèrent côte à côte observant avec une fascination difficilement cachée les escaliers se mouvoir de gauche à droite. Apparemment la salle commune se trouvait dans une tour à l'aile ouest du château. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas de la même façon que les autres puisqu'il faut répondre à une énigme correctement pour y accéder contrairement aux autres auxquelles il suffit de donner un mot de passe. La salle était une vaste pièce circulaire dont les murs était teintés de bleu et d'or. La pièce était ponctué de magnifique fenêtre d'un bois très clair, quant o plafond, c'était un dôme sur lequel une multitude d'étoiles étaient peintes, celles-ci se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu marine. La vue était magnifique : on pouvait voir les montagnes se dessinait ainsi que le lac en contrebas. La salle était meublée de canapés et des fauteuils blancs, des tables jonchait différents endroits, les murs eux était remplis de bibliothèques. Dans un coin au fond on pouvait voir une niche dans laquelle une magnifique statues de Rowena Serdaigne trônait. Les dortoirs était situés dans des tourelles autour de la tour principale, les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite. Emily monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, prenant ainsi les devant et laissant ses camarades filles discutait en bas. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra d'une démarche assurée dans la chambre : c'était une vaste pièces composait de 12 lits à baldaquins recouverts d'édredons de soie bleu azur. Emily se dirigea vers le lit le plus éloigné à coté de la fenêtre et y déposa ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre laissant ainsi Styr et Taranis entrés, les deux compères se posèrent sur un perchoir au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

_§ Tu peux sortir Sauren.§_ Emily siffla lentement ouvrant lentement le col de sa robe, la tête de sauren sortit et le serpent rampa lentement sur le rebord de la fenêtre observant sa jeune maitresse.

§ Je vais sortir un peu, restez là.§ continua la jeune fille, elle fit un signe de la main à ses deux oiseaux avant de quitter la pièce et de dévaler les escaliers.

Les heures passées et Emily restait assise tranquillement sur un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, plongeait dans la lecture de « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention, et elle se retourna subitement pour finalement apercevoir Seth appuyait contre la statue de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Ca te dit de partir en reconnaissance avec moi ? Le jeune garçon avait parler doucement tout en s'avançant d'une démarche décontracté.

- T'as pas entendu parler du couvre feu ? relis le règlement idiot ! Emily avait parlée d'une voix agacé apparemment mécontente d'avoir perdu la page de son livre.

-Règlement, règlement ! Toutes ces règles sont faites pour être enfreintes ! lui répondit Seth, établissant en même temps un contact visuels avec son amie. Celle-ci releva lentement ses yeux et lui accorda finalement un sourire complice.

La premières chose que les deux explorateurs remarquèrent, c'est que les couloirs étaient très vaste et que les tableaux avaient un très sale caractère : ils n'aimaient pas du tout être réveillés. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et furent obligé de se cacher du professeur Quirrell qui, apparemment était en train de faire sa ronde. Celui-ci babillait des paroles incompréhensibles et semblait en pleines conversations avec lui-même, chose plutôt effrayante en soi. Cependant les deux enfants plutôt intrépides et pas peureux pour un sou suivirent l'homme à travers les différents couloirs. Le professeur semblait avoir une destination bien définis puisqu'il dévalait les marches à grand pas et sans la moindre hésitation. Finalement il s'engagea dans un couloir sombre au 3ème étage et s'arrêta devant une grande porte après quelques tergiversations de plus il s'éloigna et disparut bientôt de leur vues. Seth sortit de sa cachette suivit par Emily et tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille le poussa doucement de la main et sortit de sa cape sa longue baguette blanche dans un murmure la porte d'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Les jeunes gens entrèrent lentement pour finalement tombé face à face avec un gros chien noirs à trois têtes, celui-ci semblait complètement endormi. Seth tapota la main de Emily et lui indique d'un signe de tête la trappe sur laquelle la bête était affalé. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir de la pièce. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la salle commune.

– Il était endormi sur une trappe ! Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si l'accès nous est interdit... La jeune fille lui parlait d'une voix haute accompagnant ses paroles de grand geste.

-Tu penses à quoi exactement ? Tu crois qu'il garde quelque chose ? interrogea Seth d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bien sûr c'est flagrant mais la question est plutôt que cache t-il... Le mieux c'est d'en parler demain avec Hyperion et Orion, réfléchit, ils ont toujours grandit dans ce monde, ils en savent surement plus que nous sur ce que ce chien peut cacher ! Termina Emily, souriant doucement à son ami. Ils parlèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement partir se coucher après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain matin, Emily, Seth et Hyperion se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours à Poudlard : potions. D'après les dires, ce professeur, un certain Severus Rogue détestait les élèves et avait plutôt tendance à favoriser les Serpentard.

-Eh bien, les chiens à trois têtes sont enfaites très rare. Le plus connu est le Cerbère qui d'après la légende est le gardien des enfers qui empêchent les vivants d'entrer dans le monde d'Hadès. Explique le jeune Donowitz appuyé contre un des murs des cachots.

-Oui mais c'est mythologique ! Tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce qu'il peut bien garder ? Questionna Emily d'une voix douce.

-Eh bien, quel que soit cette chose, c'est sûrement très important ou très dangereux. Les chiens à trois têtes sont presque introuvable, beaucoup de sorciers noirs souhaite s'en approprier. Le mieux se serait de demander au garde chasse, il doit en savoir plus que nous. Continua le jeune blond. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'expliquer son point de vue. Une nuée d'élèves arrivèrent brusquement au moment même ou la cloche sonna. Les élèves entrèrent donc dans la salle calmement et prirent place. Emily s'installa tout devant à la droite de Seth et à la gauche de Hyperion. Ils eurent juste le temps de sortir leurs parchemins, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et claqua violemment contre le mur. L'homme entra d'un pas rapide dans un mouvement de capes artistiques et se plaça face à la salle.

_- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours_. Emily grimaça doucement à l'insulte, cette homme allait sûrement être une vrai plaie. Il est évidemment que si pour lui nous sommes dés le départ une bande d'incompétents, changer son esprit allait sans aucun doute être une tâche rude. La jeune fille releva doucement la tête et établit un contact visuel avec son professeur, celui-ci soutint son regard un instant et finalement l'homme reporta son attention sur son frère qui ne le regardait même pas.

_- Mr Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité !_ Il sembla s'amusait avec un malin plaisir à ridiculiser le jeune Potter qui lui ne pipait pas mot. Derrière lui la jeune granger semblait attendre désespérément qu'on l'interroge. Emily espérait que le professeur Rogue l'avait oublié, se terrant sur sa chaise sans faire de bruit, mais, malheureusement celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers elle .

_-Miss Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute une racine d'Asphodèle à une infusion d'Armoise ?_ Son regard noir la déstabilisa quelque peu mais elle reprit contenance et réfléchit calmement, elle le savait, elle l'avait lue mais le nom lui échappé comme de la fumée.

_-Le philtre de... de Mort Vivante ?_ sa voix tremblait quelque peu mais elle était sûre que sa réponse était correcte.

_-Exact miss Potter, 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour n'avoir pas jugé utile de répondre plus rapidement._ Emily bouillonnait intérieurement devant la mauvaise foi de son professeur et n'hésita pas à lui jeter un regard assassin. _Et savez vous qu'elle sont ses propriétés ?_

_-C'est un puissant somnifère également appelé la goutte du mort vivant son antidote est la potion Wiggenweld._ L'homme lui jeta un regard en biais et continua son cours, ignorant superbement les deux Potter qui en été soulagés. La cloche sonna et la classe se vida à une vitesse surprenante. Les jeune gens avancés lentement vers leur prochain cours en jumelage avec les Serpentard.

_-pour n'avoir pas jugé utile de répondre plus rapidement et blablabla. _Seth semblait s'amusait à imiter le professeur Rogue, sa voix partant dans des aigüe insupportables et pourtant apparemment hilarant pour ses deux jeunes amis. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et l'incident fut bien vite oublié.

La semaine passa très rapidement et finalement le samedi matin arriva, Emily se promenait tranquillement au bords du lac avec Orion, son jeune ami Serpentard. Le temps était plutôt dégagé, un temps parfait pour le quidditch selon Orion. Elle avait apprit qu'il avait été élevé selon des principes de « sang pur », son père travaillé en tant que langue de plomb au ministère la magie et sa mère était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des chaves souris de Fichucastel, ses deux parents étaient allé à Serpentard, il était donc tout naturel pour lui de suivre leurs traces. Ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers le terrain de Quidditch ou le cours de vol avec les gryffondor allait commencer. Elle apprit de la bouche de Hyperion que son frère était à l'infirmerie à cause de douleurs à sa cicatrice, il est vrai que elle avait également de fortes douleurs au coups par moment. Mme Bibine ne semblait pas décider à arriver aussi Ron Weasley commença à faire le paon, cependant personne ne sembla porter attention à ses paroles jusqu'à ce que le rouquin arracha le livre que Hermione avait dans ses main.

_-Si tu passais moins de temps dans tes bouquins, peut-être que tu aurais des amis ! Et encore ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux, je savais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi hideuse !_ Le Gryffondor ricana suivi par quelques moutons de sa maison. Emily s'avança à grand pas et se plaça face au roux, le menaçant du regard.

_-Enlève ce que tu viens de dire Weasley ou sinon je vais t'arranger tellement que tes parents n'auront même pas l'argent pour te soigner. Et donne moi ca !_ Sa voix était froide et sans émotions ce qui fit tressaillir le Gryffondor cependant il reprit rapidement contenance.

_- Non, je vais le mettre à un endroit ou elle ne pourras pas allais le chercher, Sur le toit par exemple ! _ Il s'envola rapidement et l'observa, la défiant du regard. Emily regarda le roux, sentant la colère la traverser. _Qu'est qu'il y a Potter ? C'est hors de ta portée ? _Elle enfourcha son balai et ne fit même pas attention à ses amis qui essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir, d'un coup de pied rageur, elle s'envola en l'air sentant la terre se retournait sous la puissance de sa frappe. Elle ne prit que quelques secondes pour se familiariser avec son environnement et finalement fit face à son opposant.

_- Donne moi çà ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !_ Le rouquin sembla trouver sa drôle ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille

_-Oh Vraiment ?_ Emily fondit sur lui le tirant brusquement de son balai, celui-ci d'ailleurs eu du mal à remonter sur sa comète _.Si tu l'veux va l'chercher._ Weasley jeta brusquement le livre vers le sol, Emily n'hésita pas et fondit à tout allure. A la dernière seconde elle empoigna le livre et redressa le manche brusquement avant de se déposer modestement sous les félicitations de ces camarades. La Serdaigle tendit le livre à la jeune Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Impressionnant Potter, très impressionnant ! Ou as-tu apprit à jouer comme ca ?_ Un grand blond parlait d'une voix douce, s'approchant d'elle dans un même temps, Emily le reconnu immédiatement : elle avait assister à un entrainement de Quidditch et avait donc appris que le garçon en était le capitaine, un certain Roger Davies.

_- Euh... Nulle part, en faites c'est la toute première fois._ Emily se gratta lentement la nuque d'un air embarrassée.

_-Vraiment ?_ _Je suis le Capitaine de l'équipe_ .Il se frotta le menton, pensif. _Ca te dirait de t'entrainer avec nous, il nous manque un attrapeur, en tant normal il n'y a jamais de 1__ère__ année dans l'équipe mais si on demande l'accord du professeur Flitwick tu pourrais sûrement en faire partie._

Emily se figea stupéfaite et finalement le bombarda de question, les deux élèves s'éloignèrent donc avec l'accord de Mme Bibine_._

_-Bon, parlons des bases : pour commencer le quidditch est le sport sorcier le plus apprécié et populaire, , il se joue sur un balai magique._ Roger semblait toute à fait passionné par le sujet. _Donc le but est de marquer le plus de point possibles dans les buts adversaires, les buts qui sont ces anneaux d'or à chaque extrémités du terrain comme tu peux le voir. _Il pointa du doigt 3 grands cercles doré._ Mais l'objectif principal est d'attraper cette petite balle, le vi d'or qui rapporte 150 points. C'est très dangereux comme sport ! Les équipes sont composées de 7 joueurs : 1 gardien, 2 batteurs, 3 poursuiveurs et 1 attrapeur_, ils continuèrent leurs conversations toute en rentrant au château.

_1mois ½ plus tard 31 Octobre, Halloween_

_-Le Botruc est une créature gardienne des arbres, il se confond avec son environnement puisque son apparence se rapproche d'un mélange de brindilles et d'écorces. Vous allez pouvoir en voir prés de la végétation, vous vous mettrez donc par équipe de 2 tout à l'heure et essaierez d'en voir un. Généralement, ils sont plutôt paisible mais je vais cependant donner à chaque groupes un sacs de cloporte, si l'un d'eux se montre agressif n'hésita pas à leur en donner._ Emily se placa donc au cotés de Seth et ils s'élancèrent à travers la forêt interdite, perdu dans leurs conversation ils en oublièrent l'environnement qui les entourent La Serdaigle vit du coin de l'œil une ombre noir se dessinait à travers les arbres. Elle se concentra donc vers la forme et plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir son visage mais apparemment c'était une cause perdu. Emily sentit d'un coup une douleur atroce traversait sa cicatrice et tomba par terre sur le coup, la chose semblait se rapprocher lentement, avidement d'elle, la Serdaigle n'entendait pas la voix de son ami à ses cotés, elle était complètement hypnotisé par la forme qui se rapprochée. Un bruit attira son attention et elle tourna la tête brusquement nouant ainsi un contact visuel avec une petite créature un Botruc apparemment.

- _Ca va Emily ?_ Celle-ci observa subitement son ami, agenouillé à ses cotés, la fixant d'un air inquiet.

_-Un botruc là haut._ Sa voix était rauque et faible, Emily essaya de se relever l'ai de rien mais retomba mollement sur Seth qui la rattrapa, ils rentrèrent rapidement au château et le Serdaigle l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

2 heure plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de l'infirmerie comme neuve et riant à gorge déployée avec son serpent. Il était 21 heure et elle n'avait pas faim pour un sou. Emily se dirigea donc vers les toilettes d'un pas fatigué, la jeune Serdaigle ne pensait qu'à aller se coucher afin d'être en forme pour son match contre Poufsouffle le lendemain . Elle pénétra dans les toilettes et se figea subitement, de lourds bruits de pas se dirigea exactement vers son emplacement. La jeune fille saisit sa baguette et se cacha dans un coin derrière les lavabos. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers l'entrée et fut stupéfaite face à la créature qui se tenait dans l'encadrement : il devait faire 7 mètres de hauts, son teint était verdâtre et il portait dans sa main gauche une grosse massue de bois. Elle entendit le cliquetis d'un verrou et Hermione Granger apparut face à elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle renifla lentement et se retourna prenant finalement un aperçut du Troll, elle souffla doucement et recula précipitamment évitant ainsi la massue qui s'abattit sur les cloisons des toilettes.

_-Granger, baisse-toi !_ Cria Emily se précipitant vers la jeune fille, elle l'aida à se relevait et l'emmena dans sa cachette précédente. Le troll semblait apprécié grandement la née moldue et s'approcha à grand pas, abattant encore son arme dans sa direction. Emily s'évertua à lui lancer des morceaux de plâtres mais la créature resta impassible. Elle prit en main un lourd fragments et lui envoya en pleine face, assommant quelques peu le Troll qui grimaca, secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_- Tu peux pas te trouver un adversaire à ta taille ? _La chose se tourna complètement vers elle et s'approcha en sauvagement ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire . _pas si bête que ca un Troll_ ! Il prit son élan, préparant son asseaux en lançant la massue derrière lui. Emily ferma les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne vint pas. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent elle vit Sauren accrochait au bras de son opposant.

_-Emily !_ Plusieurs voix crièrent derrière le monstre et elle entraperçue Seth Orion ainsi que Hyperion, baguettes levées. Dés lors, tout se passa très vite son serpent fut envoyé contre un lavabo par la force du Troll, Hyperion en bon gryffondor s'élança vers le Troll et le bloqua d'un sortilège d'immobilisation, Seth l'assomma d'un stupéfix et Orion lui arracha sa massue d'un expelliarmus. Ils se dirigèrent vers Hermioneet lui prirent la main la hissant sur ses jambes avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vifs fuyant ainsi les voix qui se rapprochées. Le lendemain la nouvelle était sur toute les lèvres : Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient abattus un Troll des montagnes adultes. Emily, elle, semblait plus préoccupé par l'état de son serpent qui se remettait lentement et par le match de Quidditch qu'elle allé jouait dans quelques heures, le capitaine lui avait d'ailleurs offert pour l'occasion un magnifique Nimbus 2000, semblant très fier de sa nouvelle recrue.

15 Décembre

_-On peut demander à Hagrid ?_ La Gryffondor aux cheveux broussailleux observa ses amis attendant tranquillement leurs réactions.

_-Mauvaise idée ! Le Demi Géant ne voit que par Saint Potter ! Même si Emily est l'élue au même titre que son frère, il ne nous aidera jamais encore moins après ce que Weasley dit sur nous. T_ermina Seth tranquillement, affalé sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

_-Ah bon, Il dit quoi _? le Questionna curieusement Emily se relevant doucement et époussetant sa tenue de Quidditch.

_-Des choses. Enfin bon on peut demander à notre chef de maison, le professeur Flitwick est plutôt gentil et en plus il t'adore._ Hyperion et Hermione hochèrent la tête alors que la Serdaigle haussait les épaules complètement désintéressée.

_-Ou à Rogue._ Continua Orion d'une voix neutre, il ne fit même pas attention aux rires de ses amis ni au regard scandalisé de l'élue.

_-Professeur Rogue, et il t'aime peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous tous. _S'écria Emily, outré par l'idée même de demander de l'aide à cette chauve souris. En effet le professeur de Potion semblait depuis le début de l'année prendre un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser et s'acharner sur elle plus que sur aucun autre Serdaigle.

_-On demande chacun à nos directeur de maison Okay ? _Hyperion essaya de calmer les tensions entre la Serdaigle et le Serpentard qui se jaugeait du regard.

_Du coté de Orion._

Le jeune Serpentard descendit à pas rapide vers les cachots, avançant impassible jusqu'à la porte du bureau du Professeur Rogue. Il toqua lentement et n'entra que lorsqu'une voix froide l'autorisa à entrée.

_-Mr Scrimgeour, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?_ La voix de son professeur fot tressaillir le jeune garçon qui resta cependant impassible, il s'avança d'un pas décidé de son professeur qui ne pris même pas la peine de relevait la tête, continuant à corriger ses copies en silence.

_-Professeur, je vais être franc avec vous : je souhaiterais avoir des informations sur ce que protège le chiens à trois tête ?_ Orion déballa tout d'une tirade et se demanda un instant si son professeur avait tout compris. Celui-ci déposa son stylo brusquement et fixa le Serpentard, les yeux plissé, suspicieux. Il croisa lentement ses deux mains ensemble.

_- Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que l'accès du 3__ème__ étage vous était strictement interdit pour une bonne raison ? Même si je me doute que vous avez été entrainé par Miss Potter dans votre petite...exploration !_ lui répondit le professeur d'une voix sèche.

_-Il se trouve professeur que j'y suis allé de mon propre chef, de quoi protégez vous cette trappe ?_ le questionna Orion plutôt mécontent devant le manque de coopération de son directeur de maison.

_- Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler quoi que se soit, c'est une chose confidentielle entre les professeurs et le directeur vous comprenez Mr Scrimgeour ? Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas chercher des informations sur quelque chose qui vous dépasse. Dites à miss Potter de faire attention notamment à votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_. Le professeur Rogue observa la réaction de son élève et sourit, sarcastique devant ses yeux étonnés, apparemment personne ne soupçonné cette limace bégayante.

_- Quirell ? Pourquoi ?_ Lui demanda le Serpentard, les yeux écarquillés.

_- Je ne vous en dirais pas plus ! Tachez de ne pas en parlez à qui que se soit! _termina le professeur de potion, il le regarda encore un bref instant et sourit doucement, oui, il avait confiance : Cette jeune Potter est une fille intelligente et si il y a une personne capable d'arrêter l'homme, c'était bien elle.

_- Merci Professeur ! Bonne journée._ Il referma la porte, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de son professeur.

_Du coté de Hyperion et Hermione._

Le professeur McGonnagal les avaient envoyés sur le carreau avec 2 heures de retenue avant qu'ils n'ait eut le temps de dire Baguette. Hermione aimait de moins en moins cette harpie et le faisait savoir par une tirade d'insultes à Hyperion.

_-Cette sale truite bedonnante ! Croque mort !_ Continua la gryffondor sauvagement.

_-bedonnante ? C'est vraiment le termes approprié ? _Questionna le jeune gryffondor essayant de calmer sa jeune amie.

_- Certes, espérons qu'ils aient eu plus de chance de leur coté_ ! continua la Gryffondor, Hyperion se passa la main dans les cheveux gênés et lui souris timidement. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parcourir 2 mètres de plus qu'une voix perça le silence.

_-De qui vous parlez ?_ Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et firent face à Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Longdubat. Hyperion s'avança de quelques pas dans leurs direction et les jaugea du regard.

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te répondre la belette ? Retourne dans ta poubelle manger la crasse comme le sale chien que tu es !_ Le Gryffondor lui répondit d'une voix acide et se tourna vers son amie qui restait un peu en arrière observant la scène.

_-Belle imagination ! j'applaudis champion !_ Hyperion reconnu immédiatement la voix de Emily et se retourna vers le couloir opposé : la jeune fille arrivé les mains dans les poches, lentement accompagné par Seth qui marchait tout aussi nonchalamment derrière eux Roger Davies le capitaine de Serdaigle et accessoirement préfet en chef s'avançait calmement fixant les gryffondor les sourcils froncés

_- Qu'est que tu fais là ?_ Demanda le jeune Potter, observant sa sœur et ses amis.

_- Je me promène ! Les couloirs sont à tous le monde Potter ! Verdict_ ? Emily ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son frère et porta immédiatement son regard sur Hyperion et Hermione.

_-On a rien désolé ! Et vous ?_ lui répondit la Gryffondor s'approchant doucement de son amie . Emily soupira, semblant désespéré et se tourna vers Roger, il comprit le message et s'éloigna non sans avoir auparavant enlevé des points aux Gryffondor.

_- Pas encore demander mais on y aller, vous nous accompagnez _? Questionna la Serdaigle, leur faisant un signe de main vers l'escalier.

Lorsque tout le groupe se retrouva 1 heure plus tard il ne se trouvait pas plus avançait : Ils savaient que Quirrell était un danger et que ce qui était caché avait un rapport avec un certains Nicolas Flamel selon le professeur Flitwick maintenant une question trotté dans tout les esprits : Qui est Nicolas Flammel ?

25 Décembre au matin

Emily se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin et se leva lentement, s'étirant de tout son long. Elle baya à gorge déployée avant de sautait de son lit d'une démarche souple. Elle descendit les escaliers et se tourna vers le sapin sous lequel Seth déballait déjà ses cadeaux. Après s'être mutuellement souhaité un joyeux Noël ils s'installèrent sous le sapin Emily vit Seth observait avidement tout ses cadeaux : elle lui avait offert un magnifique chaton noir qui semblait déjà beaucoup l'apprécié. Elle avait opté pour trois livres sur les animagus pour Hyperion et un nimbus 2000 pour Orion. Pour Hermione, elle avait choisi tout les livres de cours de 2ème année ce quila combla de bonheur.

-Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? questionna le jeune garçon . Emily remarqua alors plusieurs paquets qu'elle saisit à la hâte. _De la part de ton frère de cœur. Seth._ Elle sourit doucement au message et arracha le papier cadeau, celui-ci lui avait offert un magnifique Scutoscope puisque selon lui elle avait une prédisposition pour s'attirer des ennuis. Emily le remercia d'un câlin et attrapa son deuxième cadeau de Hyperion, il contenait un retourneur de temps, le troisième paquet était de Orion, c'était un miroir à double sens que Seth, Hyperion et Hermione avait également reçu. Hermione, elle, lui offrit des livres sur les potions, les animagus et les créatures magiques auxquelles la jeune Serdaigle s'intéressait tout particulièrement. Enfin un dernier paquet se trouvait sous tout les autres, elle lut la carte : _Ton père ma laissait ceci avant de mourir il est temps que tu en hérite fais en bonnes usages. _Pas signature. Perplexe, Emily ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une cape grise dans un tissu très léger, on aurait cru toucher de l'eau . Emily enfila sa cape, son corps disparut alors complètement sous les yeux étonné de Seth. _Une cape d'invisibilité_ murmura t-elle.

Dans l'après midi, Emily et Orion étaient assis tranquillement dans la grande salle en plein jeu d'échec .

-Echec au Roi ! s'exclama Emily fière de son coup.

Orion gémit « un coup de chance rien d'autres » il tenta d'ignorait le regard espiègle de son amie mais se fut peine perdu, le jeune homme sauta par-dessus la table et renversa la chaise de sa voisine par terre ils se perdirent alors dans leur rire . Lorsque leur bataille de chatouille fut terminé, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. A peine entrée, il se cachèrent dans une des allée sombre et enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité . Une fois arrivé dans la réserve, ils l'enlevèrent pour la déposer sur une étagère. Emily partit dans les allées gauche et Orion dans celles à droite. La jeune fille balayait du regard les livres, tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour lire les couvertures, finalement un livre noir poussiéreux attira son attention . Elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'ouvrit doucement : sur la page jaunis par le temps des mots se dessinait petit à petit sortit de nulle part : _Les arts sombres pour débutant_. Intriguée, Emily prit une page au hasard : _les sortilèges interdits. _Finalement après la lecture, Emily continua d'inspecter les étagères et elle revint tout comme son ami les mains vides. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la grande salle pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Seth. La jeune fille profita de la conversation des deux garçons pour s'éclipser discrètement. La Serdaigle sortit du château et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt interdite

_-Taranis, Styr_. Murmura la jeune fille. Deux ombres fondirent l'air dans un vol majestueux et vinrent se poser doucement sur une branche à la hauteur de leur maitresse. Vous avez trouvés quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel ? L'oiseau vert approcha sa patte de Emily qui saisit le morceau de parchemin

_- I. Nicolas Flamel est un célèbre alchimiste marié à Pernelle Flamel, il est né au 14 ème siècle. Il est le seul à avoir découvert le secret de la pierre philosophale.__  
__II. Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objectif de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. _Termina Emily, elle releva la tête observant ses amis qu'elle remercia d'un signe de tête, décidemment ca devenait intéressant.

_7 Janvier au soir_

Les 5 amis étaient à la bibliothèques, assis tranquillement . La jeune Serdaigle tendit le papier à Hermione observant ainsi sa réaction. La Gryffondor lut le papier rapidement les sourcils froncés.

_-Mais oui la Pierre Philosophale !_ S'exclama t-elle, les garçons quant à eux faisait une tête perplexe, ils tournèrent tous en même temps leur regard sur hermione.

_- la quoi_ ? La jeune fille soupira désespéré.

_-Ca ne vous arrive donc jamais de lire _? Hermione leur tendit le livre qu'ils se mirent à lire.

- _Immortelle..._ Murmura Seth, les yeux fixant la page.

_- Ca veut dire qu'on ne meure jamais_. Expliquèrent Emily et Hermione d'une même voix. Le sarcasme rendit alors le jeune Serdaigle boudeur et il retourna son attention sur la fenêtre soupirant avec exagération.

_-Voilà ce que ce chien garde au troisième étage, Voilà ce qui se trouve sous la trappe : la pierre philosophale_. Murmura Hermione. Les jeunes gens c'étai t rapproché de la née moldu, semblant boire ses paroles. Emily était sûre qu'elle avait raison, mais alors pourquoi Quirrell voudrait se l'approprier ? Il ne semblait pas tant intéressait que ca par la vie éternelle.

_-Ya qu'une seul solution pour être sûr, il faut passer sous la trappe !_ S'exclama le jeune Bones, Emily hocha la tête, oui en effet s'était la seule solution le tout était de bien se préparer.

_1 Février dans la soirée_

_-Le professeur Dumbeldore est parti pour Londres, La vieille harpie nous l'a dit ce matin !_ Hyperion venait d'arriver vers ses amis qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

_-Très Bien alors c'est le moment ou jamais nous..._ Emily n'eut pas le temps de terminer le fond de sa pensée : en effet une ombre se dessinait derrière elle, contrastant avec le soleil couchant et à voir le regard blême de ses amis ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe, elle se retourna lentement.

_-Puis je savoir ce que font 5 élèves dedans par un temps aussi radieux ?_ La voix froide du professeur résonna à travers tous le couloir alors qu'il survolait du regard les compères .

_-Nous.. nous... nous étions..._ Hermione essaya en vain de se justifier au Professeur Rogue mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

_-Faites attention jeunes gens, on pourrait penser que... vous préparez un mauvais coup_. Termina t-il les sourcils froncés, il observa la jeune Potter durant quelque secondes avant de s'éloigner, ses capes se gonflant artistiquement autour de lui.

_-Et maintenant ?_ Questionna Seth les yeux ixaient sur la Serdaigle.

_-On va descendre par la trappe... cette nuit !_ Emily se retourna s'éloignant vers la grande salle son ami Orion marchant à ses cotés.

_22 heure le jour même_

_-Non toi tu entres d'abord !_ 5 ombres se tenait devant une lourde porte verrouillée.

_-Et pourquoi je rentre d'abord ?_ Murmura une des ombres observant son camarade outrée.

_-Parce que tu es l'élue !_ Hypérion sortit sa remarque comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

_-Elle est nulle ta raison_ ! répliqua Emily, cependant elle ne se fit pas prier plus que ca et ouvrit d'un alhomora la porte qui grinça. Des grimaces se dessinaient sur les visages des enfants mais ils avancèrent, une douce mélodie s'échappait d'une harpe plaçait sur le coté et le monstre semblait dormir à point fermé. La Serdaigle poussa lentement la patte de la créature et ouvrit la trappe : tout était noir et elle ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer. Prenant son courage à 2 mains, elle sauta suivit de prés par ses amis. La chute ne fut pas si rude qu'ils le pensaient , en faites, ils atterrirent sur une espèces de plante vivante qui ne tarda pas à s'enrouler autour d'eux. Hermione fut la première à s'en délivrer et leur expliqua qu'ils ne fallait pas bouger afin que les filets du diable les relâchent tous simplement. Ils ouvrirent alors une lourde porte et comprirent tout aussi rapidement la technique qu'il fallait utiliser, cependant se fut la dernière salle la plus compliqué : apparemment c'était un échiquier géant et le but était de gagner une partie. Orion se plaça donc à la place du Cavalier, Seth et Hyperion étaient des tours et Emily était un fou au même titre que Hermione. La partie fut dés lors un vrai carnage.

_-Mais attends voir !_ Emily réalisa alors qu'il ne restait que le cavalier sur lequel Orion était.

_-Tu as compris Emily ? Quand j'aurais fais ma manœuvre la reine me prendra._ Le Serpentard semblait déterminé. _Et la tu pourras faire échec au roi._ Termina t-il.

_-Non, Orion Non !_ S'exclama Emily sous les regards perplexe de ses amis.

_-Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ Questionna Hermione regardant l'un après l'autre les deux amis qui semblait être les seuls à comprendre.

_- Hermione, il veut se sacrifier !_ Continua Emily désemparé.

_- Non, ne fait pas ca, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !_ Les deux filles regardaient leur ami alors que les deux autres garçons s'approchaient eux aussi de la scène.

- _Tu veux empêcher Quirrell de voler la pierre ou pas ? Emily, c'est toi qui doit continuer. Pas moi. Pas eux. Toi._ Acheva t-il. Emily hocha la tête observant son ami. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, que c'était son combat pas le leur.

Le Serpentard soupir calmement et s'accrocha à son cheval.

_-Cavalier en H3_. La statue de pierre s'avança dés qu'il eut terminé sa phrase et s'arrêta en face du roi. _Echec_. murmura t-il. La pièce adverse se rapprocha alors, l'épée fut brandit en l'air et elle d'abattit sauvagement sur le cheval. Orion cria sous l'impact et tomba sur le sol, inconscient, . D'une même voix les 4 compères hurlèrent son nom avant de s'élancer.

_- Echec et Mat._ L'épée tomba dans un bruit sourd.

-_Occupez vous d'Orion, ensuite allez chercher le professeur Rogue et dites lui de venir de toute urgence. Il a raison, je dois continuer._ Emily se releva calmement et s'éloigna vers la nouvelle porte face à elle.

_-Tu vas t'en sortir Emily !_ La Serdaigle se retourna fixant Hermione d'un regard doux, elle lui sourit tristement. _Tu es une grande sorcière, une très grande sorcière !_

-_Pas autant que toi !_ rigola t-elle, Hermione ricana baissant les yeux sur Orion.

_-Moi j'ai tout appris dans les livres ! Il y a des choses plus importantes. L'amitié, le courage. Emily sois prudente surtout !_ La serdaigle se sentait beaucoup mieux, encouragé par ses amis elle passa la porte. La salle était sombre un miroir se tenait en bas des escaliers avec face à lui le professeur Quirrell. Emily se gratta douloureusement le cou, à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice

_-Professeur Quirrell !_ murmura la jeune fille.

_- Miss Potter ! J'ai toujours su que vous comprendriez ! Vous êtes bien plus perspicace que votre frère, un véritable danger. Je m'en suis rendu compte après Halloween._

_-C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll._ Accusa la Serdaigle, descendant les marches au fur et à mesure.

_-Bravo Potter, en effet. Malheureusement Rogue avait déjà quelques soupçons. Pendant que tout le monde couraient vers les cachots il m'a devancé au 2__ème__ étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer. Et bien entendu il ne m'a plus jamais fait confiance. Il me laisse rarement seul mais il ne comprend pas je ne suis jamais seul, jamais._ Termina-t-il dans un murmure. Il se tourna lentement vers le miroir. _Très bien, voyons ce que fait ce miroir, je vois ce que je désire, je me vois tenant la pierre, mais comment l'obtenir ?_ Il semblait être d'une humeur affreuse.

_-Sert toi de l'enfant._ Emily se tourna cherchant la source de la voix qui faisait écho dans tout la pièce, c'était une voix cadavérique et effrayante.

_-Approchez Potter, Venez._ L'homme tendit la main vers elle, Emily s'approcha et se plaça en face du miroir. Elle observa pendant quelques instants son reflet et vit la pierre dans sa poche. Emily observa Quirrell tout en vérifiant discrètement dans sa poche, une bosse.

- _Alors que voyez vous ?_ Hurla t-il enragé .

_- Je, je me vois serrant la main à Dumbeldore. J'ai fait gagné la coupe à Serdaigle._ Mentit-elle.

_-Elle ment !_ La voix affreuse semblait à nouveau sortir de nulle part. _Laisse moi lui parler._

_-Maitre vous n'avez pas assez de force._ Commença Quirrell légèrement hésitant.

_-J'ai assez de force pour ca !_ Murmura la voix.

Emily recula calmement alors que l'homme se tournait vers elle, enlevant lentement son turban . Une tête sembla alors sortir du crâne de l'homme dardant ses yeux rouges sur elle.

_-Emily Potter nous revoilà face à face._ Tout à coup la vérité la frappa tel un coup de poignard.

_-Voldemort._ Murmura t-elle.

_-Oui, tu vois ce que je suis devenu. Regarde ce que je dois faire pour survivre, vivre au dépend d'un autre comme un parasite. Le sang de Licorne me permet de rester en vie mais pas d'avoir à nouveau mon propre corps. Mais il y a quelque chose qui a ce pouvoir, quelque chose que j'obtiendrais sans peine car tu l'as dans ta poche._ Emily mit la main sur le tissu et remonta les marches rapidement en courant. _A TABLE !_ Le feu encercla d'un coup toute la salle et aucune échappatoire n'était alors possible.

_-Ne sois pas idiote ! Comment connaitre une mort atroce quand tu peux me rejoindre et vivre !_ Continua Voldemort.

_-JAMAIS !_ Cria Emily, l'observant méprisante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie lui sautait dessus et l'étripper.

-_Hahaha ! Du courage ! tes parents en avaient aussi_. Voldemort remarqua la réaction de la jeune fille qui regardait fixement le miroir derrière lui, voilà donc la faiblesse de la jeune fille. _Dis moi Emily, Ne voudrais tu pas revoir ton père et ta mère ? ensemble ! Nous pouvons le ramener ! Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en retour._ Emily sortit une pierre rouge de sa poche. _Oui c'est ca Emily, le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ce qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher. Ensemble, nous ferons des choses.. Extraordinaire, alors donne moi la pierre !_ Termina t-il, les dents serrées.

_-Vous mentez !_ Cria Emily rageuse.

_-Tue-la !_ Hurla Voldemort. Emily vit le corps de Quirell perçait l'air, elle tomba sous le poids de son opposant qui l'étrangla sauvagement. La jeune fille se débattit avant de perdre son souffle, lorsqu'elle posa la main sur celle de son professeur, il recula instantanément sa main semblant se désintégrer, tombant comme de la pierre.

_-Quel est ce maléfice ?_ Hurla l'homme

_-Imbécile prends la pierre !_ Ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Emily plaqua alors violemment ses mains sur le visage de son assaillant qui se désintégra complètement. Emily souffla doucement et se tourna vers la pierre qu'elle ramassa, elle l'observa un long moment pensive avant de voir un reflet étrange à l'intérieur. La Serdaigle se tourna lentement et vit alors un spectre de fumée la traversait pour disparaitre de la salle. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir une ombre noir se diriger vers elle puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut accueilli par le professeur rogue ainsi que ses amis qui la bombardèrent de question.

_-Mais comment se fait-il que j'ai eut la pierre ?_ Demanda t-elle au professeur Rogue.

- _Seul une personne souhaitant trouver la pierre, la trouver sans son servir pouvait la prendre. Une idée du directeur il me semble._

_- Maintenant, il ne reviendra plus n'est ce pas ?_ Elle supplia presque son professeur du regard .

-_J'ai bien peur qu'il ne trouve un moyen de revenir, Miss Potter, souhaitez vous savoir pourquoi le professeur Quirell ne pouvait pas vous toucher ?_

_- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'un amour aussi fort que celui que ta mère avait pour toi laisse sa marque. Pas une cicatrice, ou un signe visible... Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là, c'est présent dans ta chair. Toucher quelqu'un qui a été marqué par quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait susciter en lui que de la souffrance, en tout cas c'est ce que Dumbledore pense_. Emily ignora le tutoiement et remercia son professeur qui sortit impassible.

_-Une autre année s'achève, il est temps de décerner la coupe des 4 maisons en 4__ème__ place Gryffondor avec 326 points , 3__ème__ place Pouffsouffle avec 358 points, 2__nde__ place Serdaigle avec 436 points et 1__ère__ place Serpentard avec 472 points._ Les applaudissement retentirent à travers la salle alors que les couleur vert et argent envahissaient la pièce.

_-Cependant certains évènements récents doivent être pris en compte : à miss Hermione Granger pour le calme et l'intelligence dont elle a fait preuve alors que ses amis courraient un grave danger, 50 points. A Mr Orion Scrimgeour, pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on est jouer à Poudlard depuis de nombreuse années : 50 points, à Mr Hyperion Scrimgeour et à Mr Seth Bones pour avoir ramener leur ami en s'exposant à de gros risques, 50 points, à Miss Emily Potter pour le sang froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'elle a manifestée, 60 points_ . Des applaudissements fondirent l'air.

_-La maison Serdaigle gagne la coupe !_ Les élèves se levèrent brusquement enthousiasme. Emily regarda vers la table des professeur et croisa le regard du professeur Rogue impassible, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire, en réponse le professeur haussa un sourcil.

_King Cross_

_-Tu viens Emily ?_ Questionna Seth dans le brouhaha des autres élèves.

_-Une seconde_. Emily s'éloigna vers le professeur Rogue qu'elle avait vu partir vers le château .

_-Professeur, Professeur Rogue !_ Elle courut à en perdre l'haleine afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

_-Miss Potter ?_ Questionna le professeur Rogue, il arqua un sourcil perplexe devant la jeune sorcière essoufflée à ses pieds.

_- Je voulais vous parler avant de partir, en faites je souhaite m'excuser pou la mauvaise foi dont j'ai fait preuve durant cette année. Je vous ai jugé trop vite et je vous ai mal jugé. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien professeur Rogue, un sorcier exceptionnel ! _Expliqua t-elle d'une tirade.

_- Et à quoi dois-je cet élan d'affection ?_ La voix de son professeur était froide mais Emily perçut cependant un trait de chaleur.

-_Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je ne l'oublierais pas, je crois qu'on devrait tout recommencer_. Elle se racla la gorge doucement et lui tendit la main. _Je suis Emily Potter._

Le professeur Rogue la jaugea du regard pendant quelques minutes avant d'accepter sa main tendue.

_-Severus Rogue enchanté Miss_. Emily lui fit un sourire véritable et secouant chaleureusement sa main, elle finit par la lâcher et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte pressée. _Vous verrais l'année prochaine, je vais vous étonner professeur._

_-Rentrez chez vous Miss._ Il lui montra d'un signe de main le train, lui tapotant légèrement le dos .

-_Je ne rentre pas chez moi, enfin, pas vraiment._ Emily observait le château, ne voyant pas le sourire qu'arborait son professeur, le sifflement du train la prit par surprise et elle partit en courant vers le véhicule sous les yeux du professeur Rogue qui transplana quelques secondes plus tard.

_§ Si chaque année sont comme celle-ci, je vais changer de maitresse§_ Siffla le serpent mécontent.

Emily ricana à la plainte de son serpent alors que ses oiseaux chantonnaient joyeusement. Oui c'est vrai que cette année avait été riche en émotion et en aventure. Elle revit l'image de Voldemort dans sa tête mais l'effaça rapidement. Maintenant elle allait passer des vacances exceptionnelles : 2 semaines à l'orphelinat et tout le reste de l'été chez Hyperion en Roumanie. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aout1992_

_-On s'emmerde vraiment, tu trouves pas ?_ Seth tourna son attention sur Emily apparemment tout aussi ennuyée. Les deux jeunes gens attendaient depuis 2 heures leurs amis, affalé maintenant sur leur valise au milieu du chemin de traverse. Hyperion avait en effet décidé d'aller chercher Hermione et Orion mais avait omis de leur donner les clés des chambres d'hôtel et ces derniers s'en était aperçu trop tard.

_-Langage Seth, Langage_. Emily se releva lentement, s'étirant de tout son long avant de laisser ses bras tomber de chaque coté de son corps, la Serdaigle se tourna tendant la main à son ami qu'elle releva difficilement_. Bon, quitte à rester dans les rues autant se promener au moins. Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ca ! ils nous retrouveront ! C'est pas Londres non plus ! _La jeune fille prit les devant, s'élançant à travers les rues la valise dans sa poche. A cette période on aurait pu comparer les allées à une énorme ruche pullulant d'abeille. Les piétons bousculait brutalement les gens, maugréant dans leur coin, jetant même parfois quelques regards venimeux avant de continuer à avancer à vive allure.

_-C'est vrai que nous avons toujours grandi ici Emily _! _On connait chaque recoin aucun risque de se perdre. _Cria le jeune amérindien, sarcastique. La Serdaigle souffla et l'attrapa par le col le poussant dans un recoin désert.

_-Ironique mon chou ? Tu sais ca s'appelle l'agoraphobie et je suis sure qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi !_ S'écria t-elle lui souriant niaisement, elle observa attentivement un point derrière Seth et finalement lui passa devant ne se souciant pas du tout de son camarade.

_-Ou tu vas ? Eh Oh ! L'allée des embrumes ? C'est une tache de SANG ? Mauvaise idée Emily, très mauvaise id.._Il fut coupait par la jeune demoiselle qui fit brusquement volte face, arrêtant son flot de parole par un simple geste de la main. Elle souffla s'avançant lentement pour finalement s'appuyait négligemment contre le mur à quelques centimètre du jeune homme. Elle plongea son regard forêt dans l'abysse onyx de son camarade.

_-Oh aller Seth ! Que serait la vie sans une bonne dose d'aventure_ ! Murmura t-elle d'une voix douce et enfantine, faisant une moue adorable. Elle se recula lentement et commença à descendre les escaliers crasseux suivie étroitement par son ami.

Les sorciers dans le coin semblaient aux deux jeunes gens plutôt hargneux au vue des regards froids et malsains qu'ils recevaient. Les rues étaient sombre et semblaient enterrés sous terre par la hauteur des bâtiments de la rue. Le jour et la nuit en était presque indissociables masqués par les blocs de pierre. Emily tourna lentement au détour d'une rue et bouscula brutalement un homme qui s'étala par terre. Seth retint sa respiration alors que la jeune fille se confondait en excuse L'homme se releva brusquement jaugeant les deux jeunes gens du regard, d'un geste rapide il sortit sa baguette la pointant sauvagement sur les enfants.

_-Non mais, ca va pas dans votre tête ? Vraiment ! Ca va s'était une petite bousculade pas la tête de s'énerver tout de suite._ Emily poussa d'un geste de la main sa baguette, le déshabillant bizarrement du regard alors que son ami lui tenait le pull, désespéré.

- _Mon amie ne voulait pas vous offenser d'une quelconque manière, elle est profondément désol..._Commença le jeune garçon.

_-Pas du tout, je suis pas désolé, c'est vrai Seth pourquoi serai-je désolé de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, c'est lui qui devrait s'excuser, si j'étais lui je demanderais pardon à genou. Regarde le sérieusement une pichenette et je l'assomme il devrait me remerciait pour ma générosité_. Seth observa son amie qui gonflait son ventre tel un paon fière de son coup.

_- Un problème Emily ?_ Une voix froide et arrogante s'éleva du magasin d'a coté bientôt suivi par une tête blonde aristocrate. _Mr Reynolds te cause t-il un quelconque ennui ? L'_homme observa rapidement à qui il avait à faire et s'enfuit finalement dans l'autre sens.

_- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais depuis le début qu'il était là et tu ne m'a rien dit !_ S'écria Seth hystérique. Emily ne prit même pas en compte ses paroles et s'avança d'une démarche lente vers le Serpentard qu'elle enlaça lentement.

_- Alors ces vacances Drake ? Merci pour le coup de main ! t'es tombé à pique ! _S'exclama la Serdaigle enthousiasme. La cloche de la boutique sonna et une grande stature apparut derrière le jeune blond. Si Drago avait 50 ans, Seth était sur qu'il ressemblerait exactement à çà.

_- Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis Drago_ ? murmura l'homme d'une voix froide, son regard glaciale balayant la rue du regard.

_- Bien sûr père, Emily, Seth, je vous présente mon père Lucius Malefoy. Père je vous présente Seth Bones et Emily Potter._ Le regard de l'homme fut d'un coup intéressé, il hocha la tête doucement à son fils et tendit la main à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de la saisir, l'autre main sur sa baguette tout de même méfiante. L'adulte la tira doucement mais fermement vers lui observant avidement sa cicatrice. Il relâcha cependant rapidement sa prise devant le regard sceptique de son ami et le malaise apparent de la jeune fille.

_- Vous avez changé Miss Potter, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous n'étiez qu'un enfant mais vous ressembliez cependant à vos parents, maintenant vous êtes plus..._

_-Grande ? _proposa la jeune fille, apparemment sarcastique.

_-Certes oui, j'aurais préférer le mot différente, vous allez surement devenir une belle jeune femme dans l'avenir, avec des yeux comme les vôtre ! Drago m'a beaucoup parler de vous et de vos...amis ! _Il lança un regard pénétrant au jeune amérindien qui l'évalué toujours du regard.

_-Eh bien Mr Malefoy, je vous remercie du compliment et de ton aide aussi Drago. Hum, Pourriez vous nous ramener au chemin de traverse ? Pas que ce lieu nous révulse mais, l'ambiance n'est pas très convivial. _Marmonna Emily.

_31 Aout soir_

_- T'as faim Orion ? Tu veux un chocolat ? _Emily était affalé sur son lit au chaudron baveur, les pieds au mur et la tête hors du lit, pendante. Elle observait leur jeune garçon en face d'elle, assis en tailleur sur le matelas. Hermione partageait sa chambre avec Parvati Patil, une commère de sa maison, Hypérion était avec Seth alors que Emily avait opté pour le serpentard. Celui-ci darda d'un regard sceptique la boite de friandises que son amie lui tendait.

_- On dirait des cailloux._ Se contenta-il de répondre, peut emballé.

_-Comme quoi l'habit de fait pas le moine. Expression moldu. Comme mes chocolats d'ailleurs, je les ai volé au meilleur chocolatier de Londres, goûtes les !_ Elle secoua plusieurs fois la boite dans la direction de son ami qui décida finalement d'en mangeait un.

_-Alors tes vacances ?_ Questionna Emily, se relevant lentement pour imiter son camarade.

_-Nul._ Il se redressa doucement jetant un coup d'œil vers sa chouette avant de s'affaisser brusquement observant fixement ses pieds.

_-Mais encore ?_ Répondit la Serdaigle, pleine d'entrain.

_-Je l'ai est passé dans mon manoir seul._ Souffla t-il.

- _Seul ?_ Continua la demoiselle.

_-Si tu considère que les elfes sont de bonnes compagnie non, pour ma part je ne leur adresse pas la parole, je ne les regarde même pas. _Outch, Emily sentit immédiatement l'amertume dans la voix de son ami. _Et toi ?_

_-J'étais chez Hyperion pendant le ¾ des vacances en Roumanie, et avant à l'orphelinat. Tu connais Sam Delton ? C'est un sang pur, il travaille à notre orphelinat et s'occupe de l'intégration des enfants dans le monde sorcier. Je suis la marraine à son fils, Antioch. Il parait qu'il va devoir faire des rondes autour de Poudlard à cause de problème de loups garous autour du château. _Le regard d'Orion se fit d'un coup très intéressé.

_- des loups garous ?_murmura le serpentard.

_-Oui dans la foret interdite. Apparemment ils ont des problèmes territoriaux avec les centaures. _Précisa Emily. Leur conversation fut d'un coup interrompu par un pop sonore, suivi de l'apparition d'une petite créature verte qui posa immédiatement ses grands yeux bleu sur elle.

_-Qu'est ce que..._

_-Un elfe de maison ?! Que fais tu là toi ? Ou est ton maitre ?_ Orion s'était levé, rageur, et menaçait maintenant la petite boule verte qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

_-Eh ! Calme toi vieux ! Tu lui fais peur. Eye , c'est quoi ton nom ? moi c'est Emily. Je ne te veux aucun mal, approche._ Elle s'approchait lentement de la créature sous le regard incrédule de son ami.

_-Emily Potter ! C'est un honneur! Coldo souhaitait de puis longtemps vous rencontrer, un tel honneur..._Le petit elfe se tortillait maintenant, frottant ses mains apparemment gêner.

_-Euh, eh bien, merci..._ murmura Emily, se frottant le cou embarrassée. Orion croisait les bras, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être ignoré. Emily contourna le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil, caressant Sauren distraitement. _Tu veux t'asseoir ? _proposa la serdaigle aimablement sous les ricanements de Orion . Cependant elle se ravisa face au regard rempli de larmes de la créature. _Euh, désolé je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou quoi que se soit._

_-Offenser Coldo ? oh non, non. Aucun sorcier n'avait demander à Coldo de s'asseoir comme si il était son égal. _Emily eut du mal à comprendre ses mots tellement il les prononça rapidement.

_- Tu ne dois pas avoir rencontrer beaucoup de sorciers décents_. Murmura la jeune fille pour lui remontait le moral. La créature se contenta de baisser ses oreilles d'un gestes craintifs.

_-Coldo va devoir se punir très grièvement pour être venu voir maitresse Emily, il va devoir passer ses jambes sous la tondeuse._ Emily haussa un sourcil sceptique et étudia quelque instants le visage de la créature, il ne semblait pas rigoler.

_- Pourquoi te punir, tu pourrais simplement.. t'échapper non ?_ Tenta Emily .

_- Un elfe de maison doit être mis en liberté, mademoiselle. Jusque là, Coldo servira gratuitement ses maitres jusqu'à la mort si il le faut._ Expliqua le jeune elfe.

_-Et si je t'offre mon aide ? _proposa l'Elu, lui offrant par la même occasion un de ses grands sourire.

_-Emily Potter veut aider Coldo ? Coldo avait entendu parler de votre grandeur, mademoiselle, mais pas de votre bonté. _Emily sourit appréciant le compliment, elle tourna vers son ami qui observait l'échange en silence.

_- Prends exemple sur lui !_ Le jeune homme ricana sans grande conviction.

_- Emily potter est vaillante et intelligente_, Continua la créature, _mais si Coldo est venu ici c'est pour_ _protéger Emily, Emily ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année._

_-Je, euh, pourquoi ?_Emily s'approcha de la créature qui bondit de son siège.

_-Coldo doit partir, mais avant, coldo veut que vous sachiez que des choses terribles vont arriver cette année. _A petite créature claqua des doigts avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée avant que le serpentard ne puisse le rattraper.

_- Qu'est ce que ca signifie ?_ Questionna la Serdaigle, apparemment perplexe.

_- Si un elfe de maison est venu ici contre l'avis de son maitre, c'est mauvais signe Emily, très mauvais signe. _Termina le brun.

10 Septembre 1992

Emily était allongée tranquillement contre un arbre à coté de Hermione et Hyperion. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'était révélé être un homme plus qu'incompétent ne se souciant que de ses réalisations personnelles. En faite, pour les jeunes gens, le seul point positif de cette année était le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, un jeune homme dans la 30aine plutôt drôle, sympathique et sacrément bon enseignant.

_-Bon jvous laisse les jeunes, j'ai des devoirs à faire._ Emily se releva précipitamment et salua d'un bref signe de main ces 2 amis qui continuèrent de se chamailler. La Serdaigle s'enfonça rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, marchant de manière soutenu, ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs presque désert à l'heure actuel. Un léger sifflement attira cependant son attention .

_§ Qu'est ce que tu as dit Sauren ?§_ siffla t-elle lentement, le jeune serpent sorti de la veste de sa maitresse, la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

_§ Tuer les sangs de bourbe, ennemi de l'héritier§_ Le sifflement s'échappait apparemment des murs, Emily regarda rapidement son serpent, terrifiée, et s'élança en courant à travers les couloirs, cherchant la source de la voix. Elle fut soudain arrêtés par une masse à lunette qui la percuta de plein fouet.

_-Tu peux pas faire attention ?_ s'écria la Serdaigle, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

_-Je, euh, je suis désolé, vraiment._ Une voix bien reconnaissable fondit l'air. Emily releva la tête, laissant son regard trainé sur son frère qui semblait toute aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

_-Tu as entendu toi aussi ?_murmura la jeune fille.

_-Quoi ?_questionna son frère, feignant l'ignorance.

_- Du fourchelang... _Emily se retourna lentement, commençant à s'éloigner.

_- Euh quoi ?_ Le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de parler à sa sœur alors il comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité. Il s'avança vers elle.

_-Tu sais dire que ca, quoi ? Fourchelang, la langue des serpents._ Précisa t-elle. La Serdaigle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un livre. _Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi il s'agit, Tiens lis ca, tu me le rendra quand tu l'aura finis, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin. J'ai des trucs à faire, euh salut ! _S'écria t-elle, s'élançant déjà à travers le couloir dans le sens inverse. Emily était maintenant au troisième étage au milieu d'un couloir étroit.

-PEEVES ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! PEEVES ! Hurla la Serdaigle.

_-Ouais, Ouais c'est bon, pas besoin de hurler. Que puis-je faire pour votre service oh princesse des serpents ?_ Ironisa l'être frappeur.

_-Il t'en a fallu du temps !_ répondit la fille, ignorant complètement le sarcasme du fantôme.

-_Je travaillais._ Il se contenta de sourire face au regard septique de son interlocutrice.

_-Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas entendu ou vu des choses bizarre dans le château, comme un serpent par exemple ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre je pourrais toujours questionner le baron sanglant..._ L'esprit bleu se contenta d'émettre un grognement en réponse _Je t'en pris Peeves s'est vraiment important !_

_-Non j'ai rien vu mise à part celui qui est autour de ton cou _sourit-il moqueur,_ cependant si j'étais toi j'irais vers un tour vers le 2__ème__ étage, les toilettes des filles plus précisément !_

_- Hein quoi ! Mais elles ont condamnées, plus personne n'y va depuis..._ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, maintenant seule dans le couloir.

10 Octobre 1992

_-J'ai trouvée un truc fascinant..._ murmura Emily allongée tranquillement sur sa table, la tête sur son livre.

Les adolescents étaient en cours de métamorphoses depuis maintenant 1 heure et commençait clairement à s'ennuyer.

_-MISS POTTER ! cesser donc de dissiper votre camarade !_ Hurla la harpie.

_-Si je peux me permettre, Madame, j'ai pas besoins d'aide pour être dissiper, d'ailleurs, personne n'a besoin d'aide pour être dissiper dans votre cours_. Seth s'était légèrement relevé, bombant le torse face à la vieille femme qui commençait à prendre une légère teinte rouge.

_- Arrête Seth, trop de franchise tue la franchise ! c'est sur que comparé aux potions, niveau autorité, c'est pas tout ca. Niveau culture non plus au faites._ Les Serpentards semblait trouver l'échange plutôt amusant puisqu'ils étaient pour la plupart pliés en deux.

_- C'est un euphémisme !_ Commenta Orion sous le regard assassin de mcGonagall. Emily tourna son regard vers son frère qui la regardait discrètement agitant le livre que la Serdaigle lui avait prêtés. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et reporta son regard sur la scène.

-_CA SUFFIT ! Vous allez tous les 3 sortir avec 2 heure de retenue, Mr Bones vous irez avec Mr Rusard._ Le serdaigle tressaillit. _Mr Scrimgeour avec Mr Rosier et pour finir Mlle Potter puisque vous semblez tant apprécier la présence du professeur Rogue, vous irez en retenue avec lui. _Elle termina sa phrase un sourire sarcastique au lèvres.

_- Vous semblez croire que c'est une punition, alors que, en faites, la vrai punition aurez était d'être en retenue avec vous._ Commenta la Serdaigle appuyait négligemment contre le mur.

_- C'est pas juste moi j'ai le moldu !_ Se plaignit Seth.

-SORTEZ ! Hurla la harpie. Les trois jeunes s'enfuirent rapidement dans les couloirs et finirent par ralentir une fois arrivait au parc.

_- Au faites, avec tous ca j'ai pas pu te dire le truc fascinant que j'ai trouvé !_ commença la jeune fille. _Rogue, si tu déplaces le g et le u, ca fait Rouge._

-...

-...

_-Rhô, de toute façon vous êtes pas drôle ! _

Ils finirent par s'asseoir tranquillement sous un arbre, bientôt rejoins par Hermione et Hyperion .

10 Octobre au soir.

-_S'il vous plait ?_

_-Non._

_-S'il vous plait ?_

_-NON._

Emily se renfrogna, reportant son attention sur le mur à l'opposé du professeur Rogue.

_-Pas besoin de crier, j'avais compris_. Murmura la Serdaigle dans une moue adorable, elle observa quelques instants son professeur, penché sur ses copies apparemment désespéré, des gryffondor surement. Elle ricana légèrement, attirant le regard noir de son professeur. Emily tourna la tête, essayant d'apercevoir l'heure inscrite sur la montre de son professeur mais se ravisa rapidement : c'était tout simplement impossible. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et elle commença bientôt à chantonner un air agaçant à tue tête. L'homme bondit de son siège si violement que la chaise s'écrasa derrière lui, il s'avança, contournant le bureau.

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ca professeur ! J'essaie de m'occuper comme je peux et comme vous ne semblez pas enclin à me laisser sortir._ Se justifia la Serdaigle. Le professeur lui arracha la copie des mains et survola son devoir l'étudiant rapidement pour enfin reporter son attention sur son élève.

_-Et pourquoi êtes vous en retenue miss ?_ Questionna Rogue d'une voix froide.

_-Parce que on s'ennuyait en cours._ Lui Répondis la jeune fille, évasive. Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire l'homme.

_-On ?_

_-Oui, moi Seth et Orion en cours de métamorphose._

_-Et vous êtes ici ce soir parce que vous vous ennuyez._ Continua t-il dubitatif.

_-Euh oui en gros c'est ca_. Emily releva la tête et croisa le regard très peu convaincu de son professeur. _Vous êtes un legimens non ? regardez au lieu de me demander._

Lorsque l'homme sortit des souvenirs de son élève, il ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de franchir ses lèvres.

_-Vous pouvez sortir Emily._ La jeune fille resta un instant assise, interloquée mais finis par se levait d'un bond se précipitant vers la porte.

-POTTER ! Emily se retourna, stoppant tout mouvement_. Bon devoir_. il agita son parchemin en l'air _et bonne répartie._ La Serdaigle sourit avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Elle remonta les lourdes marches du cachot, avançant d'une démarche soutenue et tamponna finalement une tête rousse une fois arrivée en haut.

_-Oh euh, excuse moi Ginny c'est ca ?_ Questionna Emily. La rousse ne lui répondit même pas, maintenant qu'elle y pensait Emily trouvait son regard un peu vitreux.

_-Tu es sûr que ca va ?_ Aucune réponse. Emily remarqua un petit livre tombait par terre, elle se pencha le ramassant d'une main avant de regarder la couverture marron plutôt usée. _C'est à toi ?_

La gryffondor reprit d'un coup ses esprits, tira le livre des mains d'Emily avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le sens opposé.

-DE RIEN ! C'ETAIT GRATUIT ! Hurla la Gryffondor partant dans l'autre sens. _C'est Weasley, tous les même !_

_§ Ennemi de l'héritier, sang de bourbe indigne d'être ici. Le maitre veut tuer, tuer§_ Emily se freina, levant la tête vers le plafond du château dans lequel un mouvement imperceptible se faisait entendre, la lumière du couloir scia lentement.

-EMILY ! La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis qui arrivait maintenant en courant vers elle. _On te cherchait partout !_ continua le jeune Bones.

_§Déchire...écorche...tue §_

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Orion préoccupé.

_- Chut ! Cette voix dans les murs._ Murmura la Gryffondor.

_§ Si affamé depuis si longtemps§_

_-Quel voix ?_ interrogea Hermione.

La jeune fille se rapprocha des parois, plaçant son oreille contre.

_§ Il est temps de tuer...§_

La vent semblait s'estomper lentement, comme si elle montait les étages, c'était tout simplement impossible.

_§ Je sens l'odeur du sang... §_

_-Il va tuer !_

Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent tous rapidement vers l'opposé de leur route, retournant vers les cachots. La Serdaigle essoufflait esquiva au dernier moment son professeur de potions qui s'était lui aussi reculait à temps. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser continuant sa course suivit par ses amis. Il déboulèrent dans un couloir en même temps que Harry et ses camarades. Orion s'approcha de la fenêtre sur leur gauche et se pencha : des centaines araignes fuyaient à toutes allures vers l'extérieur.

_-Pas des araignées_ ! murmura pitoyablement Ron. Emily n'y fit même pas attention, se contenta d'avançait lentement, pataugeant dans l'eau. Elle releva négligemment ses yeux, croisant le regard horrifié de son frère avant de regarder encore une fois le reflet qui se dessinait dans l'eau. Ils levèrent dans un même mouvement la tête , fixant le mur, là devant eux écrit avec du sang on pouvait lire : _La chambre des secrets à était ouverte, ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde._ A coté, accroché par la queue, reposé la chatte de Rusard, la bouche encore ouverte dans un ultime cri de douleur, elle semblait complètement raide comme il planche usée.

_-Allons nous-en vite ! Si jamais quelqu'un nous découvre ici..._ murmura le Serpentard.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, faisant reculer les deux jumeaux, les deux groupes se tournèrent vers le coté opposé, pensant à fuir , mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient cernés. Des cris horrifié remplirent bientôt le couloir, le concierge sortit bientôt de la masse d'étudiant, vociférant des menaces avant de se figeait face au spectacle face à lui. L'homme s'avança lentement, encore sous le choc et fixa les deux jeunes gens méchamment

_-__-Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ?_ Hurla-t-il.

_-Miss Teigne ?_

...

_-Vous avez tuez ma chatte ? JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ !_

_-ARGUS !_Le professeur Dumbledore arriva pile au bon moment_. Rentrez tous dans vos dortoirs sauf tous les 8._

_-Elle n'est pas morte Rusard._ Expliqua le vieil homme

_-Mais comment ? Elle ne bouge plus.._

_-Elle a été pétrifiée, comment ? Je l'ignore._

_-C'est à eux qu'il faut demander ! _Hurla Rusard en pointant les deux Potter du doigt, _c'est eux qui l'on fait !_

_-On pointe pas du doigt, c'est mal poli !_ commença le Serpentard mais il se renfrogna sous le regard équivoque de son chef de maison.

_-Aucun élève de 2__nde__ année aurait été capable d'une telle prouesse, il faut être un expert en magie noire._

_-C'est eux! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont marqué sur le mur ? Je sais que c'est eux !_Continua Rusard, sourd au parole du directeur.

_-Si je puis me permettre, peut-être que Mr Potter et ses amis se sont trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Pour ma part je peux garantir que Miss Potter était en retenue en ma compagnie et qu'elle vient à l'instant d'en sortir, , par conséquent elle ne peut pas être accusée, je m'en porte garant._ Emily sut au regard de l'homme qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec lui. _Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Mr Potter de toute la soirée_.

_-J'y suis pour quelques choses !_ commenta le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_, Harry m'aider à répondre à mes admirateurs._

Emily ricana en imaginant son frère passer 2 heures en si mauvaises compagnie, elle étouffa un juron lorsque celui-ci lui écrasa le pied.

_-Nous allions retourner à la grande salle quand Harry nous as dit..._ Ron hésita un instant.

_-Quand j'ai dit que je n'avis plus faim ! On allé rejoindre la salle commune quand on a trouvé Miss Teigne._

_-Innocents tant qu'on a pas prouvé le contraire._ Termina le Directeur. Il lança un regard malicieux aux jeunes gens par-dessus ses lunettes.

_-Ma chatte a été pétrifiée.. j'exige un châtiment !_ Seth et Hermione levèrent les yeux aux ciels dans un même mouvement.

_- Je crois savoir que Mme Chourave élève des plants de Mandragore. Nous pourrons faire la potion lorsque ceux-ci seront arrivés à maturité._ Répondit simplement le professeur Rosier.

_-Vous pouvez partir_

_-Tu as entendu des voix ? c'est mauvais signe, même dans le monde des sorciers._ Commenta le Serpentard.

_-Je... C'est quoi la chambre des secrets ?_ Emily leva la tête vers son ami, un regard interrogateur plaquait sur son visage.

_-Je n'sais pas mais ca à pas l'air d'être quelque chose qu'on va apprécier_. Commenta Hyperion.

_-Le professeur Rogue t'as couverts, tu as de la chance il aurait pas fait ca pour n'importe qui. _

_-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui._ Rigola la Gryffondor sous les regard sceptiques de ses amis.

_-On devrait peut-être le demander à un professeur ?_ Seth prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

_-A qui ?_

_-Pas Mcgo en tout cas, c'est une harpie !_ S'exclama Seth sous les regards excédé de Hyperion et Hermione. _Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?_

_-Flitwick ?_

_-Non, il va le rapporter au vieux_. Commenta le Serpentard

_-Rosier ?_ proposa Hermione.

_-Il vient d'arriver ! Il en sait rien !_ Répondit Hyperion du tac au tac.

_-Euh, bah Rogue ?_

_-T'es fou Orion ? Il nous soupçonne déjà_ ! s'écria le Serdaigle qui s'était levé d'un bond.

_-J'irais lui demander._ Emily leva son regard vers ses amis qui la regardait bizarrement. _Bah quoi ? j'l'aime bien moi !_

Durant les prochains jours, toute l'école ne parlait que de Miss Teigne, c'était devenu le sujet numéro 1 à toute les bouches. Le seul point positif, c'est que les élèves semblait les éviter comme la peste.

Emily descendit dans les cachots et toqua doucement au bureau du professeur Rogue un « Entrez » distant se fit entendre.

_-Ah Miss Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence en ce lieu._ Susurra son professeur de sa voix habituellement froide.

_-Bonjour ! Je..euh...en faites je..._

_-Allez droit au but Emily !_

_- Qu'est ce que la chambre des secrets ?_ la question était sortit si rapidement quelle n'était pas sur que son professeur l'es entendu.

_- Je m'en doutais. Comme vous le savez sûrement Miss Potter, Poudlard à été fondé il y a plus de 1000 ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouflsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle..._

_- Et Salazar Serpentard._ Termina la Serdaigle apparemment ennuyée, elle se ravisa cependant sous le regard noir de son professeur et s'excusa doucement.

_-Je disais donc et Salazar Serpentard. La construction de ce château s'est faites loin des moldus qui à l'époque nous persécutés. Durant des années, ils travaillèrent ensemble en parfaite harmonie mais des désaccords finirent par apparaitre, surtout entre Salazar et les autres. Serpentard voulait que l'ont se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des sorciers admis, il estimait que les nés moldus n'avait pas leur place au château, qu'on ne pouvait pas leurs faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment une grave dispute éclata entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et celui-ci finit par quitter l'école. D'après la légende il aurait laissé derrière lui une chambre secrète, ignoré de tous et aurait scellé l'entrée de sorte à ce que aucun sorcier ne puisse jamais l'ouvrir jusqu'au jour ou son héritier entrerait à Poudlard. Seul l'héritier aurait la capacité d'ouvrir la chambre et de lâcher dans ces lieux le monstre que Serpentard aurait enfermés afin de libérer Poudlard de tous individus jugeaient indignes d'y étudier. L'école a été fouillée dans centaine de fois aucune chambre de ce genre n'a été trouvé._

_-Mais vous y croyez professeur ?_ Questionna la Serdaigle.

-_Mon avis n'importe pas._ Claqua son professeur, la jeune fille leva la tête, observant l'homme en face d'elle, plongeant son regard dans ses abysses noires. _Quel genre de monstre renferme la chambre ?_

_-Aucune idée._

_-Oh d'accord... très bien.. je... je ne vais vous dérangez plus longtemps.._

_-Que faisiez vous avec votre frère i semaine ?_

Zut, elle pensait pouvoir échapper à ses questions mais c'était perdu d'avance

_-Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais de toute façon._

_-Nous verrons bien, miss Potter_. Continua le professeur de sa voix doucereuse.

_- Non, je euh je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. J'ai des trucs à faire, plein de trucs du genre euh gros trucs._ Emily s'était relevé et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la dérobée avant de tenter une fuite vers les couloirs, elle fut cependant stoppait dans sa course par une main d'acier qui bloqua violement son poignet la forçant à faire volte face.

_-Je suis sûr que vos...trucs peuvent attendre Miss._

_- Non non, ils sont très urgents mais trucs._

_- Vous ne me faites pas confiance miss Potter ?_

_-C'est pas la question !_

_-Si c'est toute la question !_

Elle soupira vaincue

_-Bon très bien mais ne vous moquez pas d'accord ?_ Rogue hocha la tête. _J'ai entendu des choses ce jour là avant qu'on trouve la chatte, des voix dans les murs, elles sifflaient, elles voulaient tuées et Harry a entendu la même chose, c'est pour ca que, que on était ensemble lorsque vous êtes arrivé._

_-Des voix ?_

_- En Fourchelang._ Rogue fronça les sourcils confus. _Ne dites rien à Dumbledore, ni à personne, je...je vous en serais très reconnaissante._ Emily tira légèrement sur son bras, son professeur relâcha son emprise lentement, la Serdaigle tira un léger sourire avant de s'éloignait, empruntant les lourdes marches des cachots.

Janvier 1992

_-Vous avez une idée alors de l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard ?_ Questionna la Gryffondor assise entouraient de ses amis au fin fond de la bibliothèque.

_-Euh Malefoy ?_ Proposa Seth au hasard.

_-Il a pas tort , ils sont à Serpentard depuis des générations !_ s'exclama Hyperion. Il fut interrompu par Mme Pince qui les avertit d'un regard avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche solennel.

_-Non, arrêtez, Malefoy est peut-être mauvais et débile parfois.._ commença la Serdaigle.

_- Souvent même !_ interrompit son frère qui venait d'arriver, Emily se décala lui faisant une petite place sur sa chaise.

_-Mais ca ne fait pas de lui l'héritier de Serpentard et puis regarde les Weasley, ils vont à gryffondor depuis des générations, pourtant tu imagines la belette héritier de Gryffondor ? Ce serait hi-la-rant !_ Continua Emily sous le regard outré de son frère. Pas ma faute si tu choisis mal tes amis !

_-C'est pas Malefoy ! Avec Neville et Ron on a pris du Polynectar et on peut le garantir c'est pas lui._ Expliqua le garçon à lunettes.

_- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? je suis vexée._ Se moqua sa sœur.

_-Vous avez enfreint combien de règles ?_ Hermione observa le Gryffondor inquiète.

_- Une bonne cinquantaine sûrement. Au moins maintenant on est fixé hein Emily ?_

_-Ca c'est sûr Orion !_

_La nuit suivante_

_-On devrait rentrer dans les dortoirs non ? le couvre feu est passé Emily !_

_- Mon frère aurait-il peur de rencontrer le grand méchant croque mitaine ? _se moqua la Serdaigle.

_-Je préfère un croque mitaine à Rogue !_

_-Et je préfère Rogue à Lockhart !_

Ils marchèrent encore durant quelques minutes dans les couloirs sombres et finirent par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils virent une nuée d'araignée fuir vers l'extérieur.

_-Que faites vous ici jeunes gens ? _Une voix arrogante et aigu, ca ne pouvait être que Lockhart.

_-Professeur ! Justement, moi et mon frère on espérait vous croiser par là ! _commença Emily. Elle se stoppa net et ne put empêcher un sourire de couvrir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit les bigoudis emmêlés dans les cheveux de son professeur.

_- Oui, oui je vois très bien ce que vous pensez ! Mais quand j'avais votre âge j'étais une personne normal comme vous l'êtes maintenant jeunes gens ! enfin plus exceptionnel que vous, je veux dire, les sorciers entendent parler de vous à cause de vous savez qui, je sais, ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que moi qui est gagné le concours de sorcière hebdo 5 fois de suite mais c'est un bon début._

Emily allait enchainé, outré par les propos de son professeur mais se ravisa, employant une autre technique.

_-Vous nous épatez professeur, pour sortir alors qu'un monstre sanguinaire rode dans le château il faut être euuh..._

_- courageux. _Termina son frère

_- Oui avoir le désir de protéger des élèves au risque de se faire tuer soi même. _Bingo, le professeur commençait à blanchir affreusement et trébucha par terre alors qu'il essayait de se reculer discrètement.

_-Certes oui, en tant que professeur je vous donne la mission de surveiller ce couloir bonne chance les enfants. _L'homme se précipita en courant dans l'autre sens.

_-C'était intelligent ! _Complimenta le Gryffondor, remettant ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez.

_-Du pur Serdaigle, Je suis l'allégorie de ma maison que veux tu ? _Emily prit les devants s'élançant à travers le couloir.

Le lendemain le match de quidditch Serdaigle/ Serpentard se jouait. Emily se dirigea vers les vestiaires accompagné de Seth qui avait été choisi pour être poursuiveur. Ils se changèrent rapidement puis finalement rejoignirent leur nouveau capitaine un certains James Descartes.

_-Bon, cette année l'équipe de Serpentard a de nouveau balai, des balais beaucoup plus impressionnant et rapide que les nôtres mais on a toutes nos chances parce qu'on des joueurs exceptionnels. On a un entrainement béton, on pourrait même jouer sous une pluie de détraqueur. De plus leur nouveau attrapeur Malefoy à acheter sa place dans l'équipe et nous allons lui faire regretter. Pour ca, je compte sur toi Emily, montre lui qu'il ne suffit pas d'être née riche pour se croire tout permis, aujourd'hui mais amis c'est la victoire que nous visons plus que tout !_Le discours semblait stressé les joueurs surtout.

_- mais à part ca pas de pression Emily !_ murmura la jeune fille sous les ricanements de Seth

Finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'élancèrent à toute allure dans l'air sous les acclamations du public. Mme Bibine se tenait au sol sifflait à la main, Flint et Descartes se mirent face à face, se serrant la main.

-A mon coup de sifflet trois...deux...un

Un sifflement fila dans l'air.

_-Désolé Potter._ S'exclama Malefoy, volant à toute allure au dessus d'elle. La Serdaigle se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lever les yeux en l'air et prit de la hauteur, observant le stade d'un regard attentif. Une ombre fondit l'air et Emily du reculait dangereusement de son balai pour l'esquiver. Un cognard. D'un geste précis Descartes le contourna mais il revint immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui du descendre en piquet pour l'esquiver. Zut, il manquait plus que ca. D'un coup de manche Seth l'envoya vers Malefoy prenant le risque de fendre son balai, malheureusement le cognard fit demi tour au dernier moment , Emily fila à toute vitesse entendant le sifflement de l'air derrière elle, elle esquiva au dernier moment le public et partit dans le sens inverse. D'un mouvement fluide elle se baissa alors que le capitaine tentait une nouvelle fois de le repousser d'un geste puissant. Trop occupée à esquiver le cognard, Emily ne vit pas les point passé et bientôt serpentard menait à 100/0. Finalement Emily entraperçut le vif d'or et s'élança vers celui-ci dans un mouvement rapide, elle ne vit cependant pas le cognard arrivait sur elle et sentit bientôt une douleur fulgurante au ventre. Cependant elle continua, ne s'avouant pas vaincu et descendit en piquet vers le vi d'or, le saisit avant de s'effondrait de son balai sur le sol.

Emily était allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie, ses amis étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant, il était environ 3 heure du matin. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec deux grands yeux globuleux.

_-Coldo ?_ Ses oreilles se baissèrent à la mansion de son nom.

_-Emily Potter aurait du écouté Coldo et ne pas retourner à Poudlard ! Coldo avait prévenu Emily Potter et a dû prendre des mesures !_

_-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Coldo aurait pensé que avec son Cognard.._ commença le petit elfe.

_-Attends QUOI ? TON cognard ? C'est toi qui a voulu me tuer ?_

_- Pas de vous tuer. Coldo voulut juste blessé assez gravement pour que Emily Potter retourne chez elle !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Si Emily Potter savait ce que elle et son frère représentent pour noud, elfes rebus de la société ! Je ne peux pas laissé Emily Potter ici alors que l'histoire est en train de se répéter !_

_-Se répéter ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? explique toi !_

_-Partez !_

_-Je n'peux pas même si je le voulais ! Hermione est née moldu, je dois comprendre !_

_-Emily Potter reste pour sauver ses amis ! Très courageux de votre part mais vous devez fuir !_

_-NON ! _Emily se releva essayant d'attraper l'elfe qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. La Serdaigle se leva et partit précipitamment la main sur le ventre à travers les couloirs.

_§ Tu entends ces voix Sauren ?§_

_§ Oui Emily, un serpent... §_

_§Le tout est de deviner quel serpent...§_

_-Miss Potter !_ Emily se retourna subitement croisant le regard du directeur.

_-Oh euh, Professeur Dumbledore ! Je euh, avec mon serpent ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne suis pas..._

_-Calmez vous miss Potter, je viens vous rendre votre Phoenix, un très beau spécimen !_

_-Hum merci !_ La jeune fille s'approcha doucement tendant son bras vers l'oiseau qui vint se poser sagement sur son épaule. Elle fit demi tour et s'éloigna en silence.

_-Emily ! Ya t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, quelque soit le sujet ?_

La serdaigle se tourna croisant le regard de son directeur, la jeune fille monta 2 marches se plaçant à la hauteur de l'homme.

_-Non Monsieur, absolument rien_. Répondit-elle Solennel, Emily monta à l'étage se tournant vers le directeur qui la suivit du regard avant de continuer sa marche d'un pas léger.

12 février 1992

Emily était assise tranquillement à la bibliothèque un livre cornet sur la table, elle l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes du 2ème étage, un journal intime vieux de 50 ans selon la date. En tournant le livre, elle put voir un nom inscrit avec de l'encre noir, « T.E. JEDUSOR » . L'écriture était fine et élégante. Emily ouvrit le livre mais toutes les pages était vierges.

_-Il n'a jamais rien écrit dedans..._ murmura la Serdaigle.

Emily leva sa plume, une goutte d'encre coula sur le papier et disparut immédiatement. Elle replongea sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit

_-Je suis Emily Potter._ Les lettres disparurent lentement et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_-Bonjour Emily Potter je suis Tom Jedusor, Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ?_

_-Dans les toilettes, quelqu'un a du le jeté._

_- Je savais que certaines personnes essaierait de se débarrasser de ce journal._

_- Que voulez vous dire ?_

_- ce journal contient des souvenirs horribles, d'événements s'étant déroulé dans le château._

_-Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de la chambre des secrets ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pouvez vous me le dire ?_

_- Non._

Emily claqua le journal contre le bureau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle y était presque.

_-Mais je peux te le montrez_. Les pages tournèrent subitement, Emily se sentit spirée et tombée brutalement sur quelque chose de dur . Elle se releva rapidement et se retourna tombant face à face avec un jeune homme de seize ans environ. Il était plutôt grand brun et dardés ses yeux bleus sur un point fixe derrière elle.

Emily se retourna et tomba face à face avec un adolescent géant.

_-C'est finis Rubeus, je sais que tu ne voulais faire du mal à personne mais..._

_-Aragog n'y est pour rien !_

_- Les parents de la fille vont venir demain, il vaut mieux que le meurtrier soit derrière les barreaux et que la chose soit détruite !_

D'un coup de baguette la malle s'ouvrit laissant une araignée géante sortir à toute allure le sorcier cria un sortilège malheureuse la chose réussit à s'échapper.

6Je suis désolé Rubeus mais je vais devoir te dénoncer. Les voix commencèrent à devenir lointaine et sa vision flou puis tout disparut Emily atterrit sur sa chaise avec un mal de tête lancinant.

_-Hagrid ! murmura t-elle._

Avril 1992

Tout aller de plus en plus mal, Hermione avait été pétrifié et le journal avait été volé. L'ambiance de l'école était macabre, le couvre feu installait et la menace pesante tel une épée de Damoclès au dessus des élèves et pour finir Lucius Malefoy était directeur de Poudlard, comble du comble !

_-... Le prochain sera tué dommage que ce ne soit pas Granger !_ La cloche retentit étouffant ainsi le cri de rage de Hyperion retenu par Seth et Orion.

_-Ne lui trouves pas d'excuse_ ! Lança-il a Emily qui était rester contre le mur sans bouger.

_-Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Il est vrai que je l'apprécie mais là il va trop loin. Peu importe, on lui fera payer plus tard d'accord ?_

_- Vous avez raison Emily, Si j'étais vous j'irez voir votre amie, Hermione, sa main gauche plus précisément_. Termina le professeur Rosier, il leur sourit énigmatique et s'éloigna à peu feutré ignorant complètement le groupe qui s'élançait maintenant à vive allure vers l'infirmerie.

_-Je vois rien !_ Se plaignit le Serdaigle.

_- Si ! Là dans sa main !_ S'exclama Orion arrachant difficilement la feuille de la main de son ami. C'était une feuille de livre.

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes ; la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.__  
_  
Sous le texte était écrit de la main même d'Hermione : _tuyaux._

_-Mais oui !_Continua Seth. _C'est le Basilic le monstre de Serpentard !_ _S'il peut vivre jusqu'à cent ans, la cinquantaine d'années qui séparent les deux agressions sont peu comparé à cette date. Et puis c'est pour ça que tu entendais des voix,_ dit-il en se tournant vers Emily. _Le Basilic est un serpent, et donc parle en fourchelang, que tu comprends.__  
__-Oui, mais le Basilic tue par un simple regard_, dit Orion qui tentai de suivre son ami .  
_-Oui, mais personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux _! Continua Seth, approuvé par Emily qui avait elle aussi tout compris. _Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a brûlé la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort, il a été tout simplement pétrifié. Justin, l'a vu à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais Nick est déjà mort et donc il ne peut pas mourir, et à protéger en même temps Justin.__  
__-Et lorsque l'on a retrouvé Hermione,_ continua Emily, elles avaient un miroir. _Hermione est très intelligente. Elle avait compris ça dès le début, et assurait ses arrières en regardant dans le miroir pour ne pas croiser le regard du Basilic._

_- Et miss Teigne ?_ Demanda Hyperion.

_- Ce soir là il y avait de l'eau dans les couloirs ! Le chat a du voir le reflet du basilic !_ explique Emily, logique.

_-Tous les élèves doivent retourner dans leur dortoir, et les professeurs rejoindre leur salle._

_-Une nouvelle agression tu crois ?_Questionna Seth.

_-On va vite le savoir._ Emily sortit sa cape et ils se camouflèrent tous dessous . Il semblait y avoir un regroupement de professeur et ils se hissèrent pour voir l'inscription sur le mur :

_« Son Squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre »_

_-Qui Minerva ?_ Questionna Rogue.

_-Miss Weasley._

Ils n'écoutèrent pas la suite se précipitant vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, rejoins bientôt par Harry Ron et Lockhart, Harry qui semblait bien s'entendre avec Mimi lui soutira les informations pendant que les autres chercher l'entrer.

_-Là !_ s'exclama Orion. Emily se précipita caressant paresseusement le serpent du bout du doigt.

_- Va y Emily, dis quelque chose !_ continua Orion.

_§Ouvre toi !§_ Le lavabo bascula et disparut dans le sol, laissant ainsi apparaitre un long tunnel.

_-Les plus vieux d'abord_. Emily indique d'un geste de la main le tuyaux et le professeur fut obligé de sauter suivit bientôt par Emily, Harry puis Ron et Orion, les autres restant en haut.

_-Si vous entendez quelque chose, fermez immédiatement les yeux_ s'écria Harry.

Ils avancèrent dans le Tunnel enjambèrent une langue peau de serpent pour s'arrêter contre celle-ci juste derrière.

-_Imagine si il fait cet taille !_ Commença le Serpentard.

Lockhart se releva et vola la baguette de Ron.

_-L'aventure se termine ici, mes enfants. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et la rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs._

Il leva la baguette et hurla, heureux de lui :

_-Oubliettes !_  
La baguette explosa et une lumière cacha Lockhart à la vue des autres. Un éboulement se produisit et bientôt Emily et Harry furent séparer des autres.

_-On va chercher Ginny et on reviens après._ Hurla Harry.

Il arrivèrent en face d'une porte entouré de 2 serpents.

_§Ouvre-toi !§ _siffla Emily.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvait été gigantesque. Des piliers où des serpents sculptés s'enroulaient, tenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité saisissante du lieu. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes pour être prêt à un éventuel combat. Le basilic pouvait être caché n'importe où et pouvait également surgir à tout moment. Leurs paupières étaient mi-closes et prêtes à se fermer pour ne pas succomber au regard meurtrier du basilic qui gardait cet endroit et qui avait déjà tué dans le passé.  
Une énorme statue attira leur attention. Elle représentait un sorcier non commode avec une longue barbe qui lui atterrissait aux pieds. Emily dut lever le regard pour pouvoir l'admirer en entière. Elle touchait le plafond, invisible à cause de sa grandeur.  
Aux pieds de la statue se tenait une forme noire. Ses cheveux roux contrastaient étrangement avec sa robe de sorcière. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite.

_-Ginny_ murmura t-il agenouillé prés d'elle. Emily suivit mais resta indifférente face à la jeune fille à terre.

_-inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas !_ fit une voix derrièr eux.

Emily se tourna d'une traite, son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et remarqua le jeune homme accoudé à un des pilier, elle le reconnu immédiatement.

-_Tom, Tom Jedusor ?_ s'exclama la Serdaigle incertaine. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, dardant son regard sur elle d'haut en bas avant d'hochait la tête apparemment satisfait.

_-Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Elle n'est quand même pas..._ continua son frère.

_- Elle n'est pas morte mais c'est tout juste_. L'homme s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse vers eux . Il devrait être mort.

_-Vous êtes un genre de fantôme ?_ Questionna Emily , rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, un geste qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

_- Un souvenir serait plus exact, enfermé dans un journal pendant cinquante ans._

_-Vous devez nous aidé, il y a un basilic, il peut venir de n'importe ou !_ Commença le jeune Potter.

Emily leva les yeux en l'air et observa son interlocuteur suspicieuse, Elle remarqua son frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de hisser la rousse sur ses épaules .

_-Elle est trop lourde Harry, si on est poursuivis par un serpent géant tu crois vraiment que tu pourras la porter ?_ Questionna Emily sarcastique. Jedusor tourna subitement la tête vers elle quittant le garçon du regard , laissant un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

_- Il le faut pourtant ! _

_-Si tu veux mais c'est chacun pour soi alors !_ Emily croisa les bras tournant son attention vers la statut derrière le Serpentard .

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Emily soupira agacé puis tourna la tête vers ce que pointait son frère

-_Tien c'est bizarre, j'ai jamais vu ces créatures avant on dirait des, mais oui c'est des araignées ! Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle font et ben Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? J'étudies pas ces bestioles je les observe pas 24h/24 demande à ta petite amie là, elle doit en voir souvent vu sa maison_. Murmura la Serdaigle. Un Ricanement claire fondit l'air, Emily se tourna vers sa source. Le serpentard s'était rapproché et l'observait intéressé.

_-De la répartie ? J'aime ca ! Comment t'appelles tu ?_

_- Emily Potter..._ grogna t-elle.

_- Ca devient intéressant..._ murmura l'homme.

_-Ou est ma baguette ?_ s'écria le Gryffondor. Les deux étudiants levèrent la tête vers le Serpentard qui faisait tourner négligemment la baguette de Harry entre ses doigts

_-Il faut sortir vite !_ S'exclama le jeune Potter paniqué.

_-Le Basilic, si c'est de sa que tu as peur, ne viendra pas tant que je ne l'appellerais pas_. Emily tiqua, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que l'homme voulait dire.

_- Que voulez vous dire ? Rendez moi ma baguette, je vais en avoir besoin si..._

_- Tu n'en aura pas besoin._ Claqua t-il autoritaire.

_-J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment._ Continua t-il.

_- Nous parlerons plus tard, c'est la chambre des secrets Tom, il faut partir !_

_-Non on parle ici et maintenant, compris ?_ Il darda un regard mauvais vers Harry qui se calma immédiatement.

_- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la rouquine ?_ Questionna Emily, Jedusor sourit lentement, rangeant la baguette de son frère dans sa poche.

_- Enfin une bonne question, elle est dans cet état parce qu'elle a confier ses pensées mais surtout son cœur à un inconnu._

_-QUOI ?_ Demanda son frère.

_- Je parle du Journal intime de MON journal intime,__Elle me racontait tout, tu sais, toutes ses histoires de petites adolescentes tourmentées. De ses frères qui ne se souciait pas d'elle, de sa famille ruinée, de ses livres et vêtements d'occasion, mais surtout, au grand surtout, du célèbre, bon, beau, extraordinaire Harry Potter ! Elle se demandait s'il l'aimerais un jour, C'était tellement ennuyeux. Mais je suis patient, très patient. J'ai été extrêmement gentil avec elle, je répondais à toutes ses questions, je compatissais avec elle… Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, me disait-elle. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal… C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans la poche._

Il éclata de rire, un rire aigu, froid, effrayant qui donna la chair de poule à Emily.

_-Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'ai grandement besoin. Il se trouve que Ginny était la cible parfaite. Toutes ses questions, ses peurs, ses doutes, sa tristesse me donnaient de plus en plus de pouvoirs ! J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir plus grand que celui de la pauvre petite Ginny. Un pouvoir si puissant, que je pouvais commencer à lui dire mes propres secrets, et donc, déverser une partie de mon âme dans la sienne…_

_-En gros mise à part tout ca il se vante pas trop ! _s'exclama Emily pointa le Serpentard du doigt. Le jeune homme sourit énigmatique avanvant d'un pas vers la Serdaigle, un léger sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. _C'est Ginny qui a ouvert la chambre, c'est ce que vous voulait nous faire comprendre, elle a écrit les messages sur les murs et a envoyé votre serpent sur les nés moldus. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai du la croiser juste avant une attaque mais bon, j'évite de faire trop attention à tes amis Harry, sans vouloir te vexer._

_- On dirait que ta sœur comprends plus vite que toi Potter ! _

_-Non_... murmura Harry

_-Et si Harry. Au début, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait,elle était dans un état second. C'était très amusant, tu aurais vu ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal. Cher Tom, _récita-t-il._ Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai trouvé des plumes de coq sur ma robe, mais je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi. Percy n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis toute pâle et qu'il n'arrive pas à me reconnaître. Je crois qu'il me soupçonne d'être à l'origine de tout ce qui arrive. Il y a eu une nouvelle agression aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, où j'étais à ce moment ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu dois m'aider Tom. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle. J'ai l'horrible impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde ! Est-ce possible ? Mais je ne le veux pas ! Oh Tom j'ai peur !_

Emily haussa un sourcil alors que son frère serra ses poings, n'appréciant pas le ton ironique que Jedusor avait pris.

_-Il a fallu un certain temps avant que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal. Elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et a décidé de s'en débarrasser. Et ensuite le meilleur est arrivé puisque c'est toi qui a trouvé le journal. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'est tombé sur toi. J'en suis vraiment honoré et heureux car tu étais la personne que je voulais absolument connaître…_

_- Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me connaitre ?_ questionna Emily, le regard un peu perdu.

_-Cette sotte m'a parlé de ton frère et de toi, elle m'a tout raconté de votre histoire. Je voulais cependant en apprendre d'avantage, te rencontrer et gagner ta confiance en te montrant la capture de ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid._

_-Hagrid est mon ami !_ Intervint Harry se relevant d'un bond, menaçant. Jedusor éclata une nouvelle fois de son rire monstrueux.

_-C'était ma parole contre la sienne Harry. Je te laisse deviner la réaction de notre vieux directeur, Armando Dippet. Il avait d'un côté Tom Jedusor, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin mais terriblement courageux, préfet et élève modèle. Et de l'autre ce balourd de Hagrid qui se faisait toujours remarqué à cause des bébés loups-garous qu'il élevait sous son lit, ses combats avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite, et j'en passe. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai été extrêmement surpris, moi-même, par la qualité de mon plan. Je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins une personne qui s'apercevrait qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. J'ai passé cinq ans à réunir des informations sur cette Chambre et découvrir le passage secret. Comme si Hagrid avait eu l'intelligence de tout faire ! Seul Dumbledore émettait des doutes, c'est vrai. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs…_

_-Il avait compris à quel genre de monstre il avait à faire._ Siffla Harry entre ses dents. Emily, elle, se contenta d'avaler sa salive, ne faisant aucun commentaire puisque Dumbledore l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

_-Après le renvoi du mi-géant, il m'a soumis à une surveillance très… agaçante. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la chambre une nouvelle fois, mais je ne voulais pas que ces années soient perdues. J'ai donc laissé derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages celui que j'étais à 16 ans pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un achève la noble tache de Salazar Serpentard .__  
_

_-Et vous avez échoué ! Personne n'est mort et dans peu de temps les pousses de Mandragore seront assez matures pour réveiller les victimes pétrifiées._

-_Mais tu ne comprends décidément rien, Harry. Je me fiche éperdument de ces sang-de-bourbe. Ceux que je voulais c'est vous et seulement vous deux. J'ai senti bouillir ma colère quand j'ai remarqué que cette idiote avait récupéré le journal . Elle m'a tout donné, assez pour que je puisse êtres aussi présent que je le suis en ce moment. J'ai des questions. Comment se fait-il que des jumeaux sans talent magique puisse vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir, avec une simple cicatrice, alors que Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs ? _

_-En quoi ca vous intéresse ?_ murmura Emily qui sentait son serpent se déplaçait autour de sa taille.

_-Voldemort a vécu après vous !_

_-Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir !_ Il sortit la baguette de Hary et inscrivit dans des lettres de feu « Tom Elvis Jedusor » D'un coup net les lettres se déplacèrent, formant insi un autre nom « Je suis Voldemort ».

_-Tu crois peut-être que j'allais garder le nom immonde que mon moldu de père m'avait transmis ? Moi l'héritier de salazar Serpentard par ma mère ?_

Emily observa ahuri l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et s'avança brusquement vers lui main levé. L'impact ne vint jamais puisque l'homme arrêta son bras, l'enfermant ainsi dans une poigne d'aciers main était glacé et contrastait avec la chaleur de la sienne , La Serdaigle tira violement en arrière espérant se libérer mais c'était peine perdu. D'un coup sec il l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant a enjambée rapidement le corps de la rouquine avant de percuté brusquement le torse de son assaillant. Celui la retourna, l'empêchant de s'échapper grâce à son bras serré fermement autour de sa taille.

_-Lâchez là !_ S'exclama Harry. Jedusor lui sourit, narquois.

_-Sinon quoi ?_ lui répondit-il d'une voix froide. Le jeune Potter soupira alors que Emily tentait toujours de s'évader.

_-De toute façon vous n'êtes pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde puisque c'est Dumbledore !_

- _Ce vieil homme chasser de ce château par un simple souvenir ?_

_-Il est pas si loin que ca._ Harry avait dit cette phrase dans l'unique but de l'effrayer . Une musique s'éleva dans la salle et bientôt le phoenix de Dumbledore entra dans un battement d'elle gracieux, il tenait dans ses pattes un bout de chiffon qu'il lâcha sur Harry avant de s'envolait au loin.

_- Un phoenix ?_ Questionna Emily, tournant la tête, interrogatrice, vers son frère_. Pourquoi il te balance le choixpeau ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?_ continua La Serdaigle d'un air sévère.

_-Mais..euh...rien !_ Se justifia son frère. Voldemort observa les deux jeunes gens avant de ricaner, l'air mauvais.

_-Fais attention bébé Potter sinon tu va avoir la fessée !_ Ironisa le Serpentard. Emily grogna avant de tirer la langue dans un mouvement purement enfantin, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son assaillant qui l'ignora superbement.

-_Et c'est cela que Dumbledore t'envoie ? Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux choixpeau ?_ Continua Voldemort.

Son rire emplit une nouvelle fois la salle, raisonnant sinistrement à travers les murs.

_-Mesurons les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter_. Termina t-il dans un sifflement. Il se tourna vers la Statue et parla en fourchelang.

_§Parle moi ô grand Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard.§_

La bouche de la statut d'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un immense Serpent, Emily se retourna complètement, fermant obstinément les yeux, un bruit agonisant perça l'air.

_-NON !_ Hurla Vodemort, faisant tressaillir Emily Oublie le Phoenix, §_C'est le garçon que je veux, sens le et écoute le. §_Les pas s'éloignèrent poursuivit par le glissement du basilic et bientôt ils n'étaient que deux dans la salle. Jedusor relâcha son emprise sur sa taille et la jeune fille en profit pour se détachait de l'homme.

_-Pas la peine de courir à son secours, tu seras la prochaine ne t'inquiète pas ._ Commenta le mage noir d'une voix froide.

-_Et alors ? Je pense qu'il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !_ Emily s'était retourner les yeux rivés sur Serpentard. _Et si c'est aujourd'hui que ma vie s'achève, je mourrais debout droite et fière en me défendant et non accroupi à supplier pour la vie. _S'écria elle._ Il y a pire que la mort_

Voldemort perdit son sourire et jaugea son interlocutrice une nouvelle fois, il s'approcha furieux face à elle une nouvelle fois.

_-Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort._ Gronda le mange noir avec hargne. Emily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contenta de reculer de quelques pas afin d'établir une distance de sécurité.

_-Ta mère est morte pour te sauver ton frère et toi. Une magie très puissante, mais, maintenant je vois qu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire en frère est typique Gryffondor, borné et idiot mais toi, tu me ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Nous sommes tous les deux des orphelin élevé par des moldus dans un orphelinat. Nous parlons Fourchelang, nous sommes sûrement les seuls depuis l'époque du grand Serpentard. Mais finalement tous ce qui t'as sauvé face à moi c'est la chance et rien d'autre !_ siffla t-il.

_-Vous avez un don pour remonter le moral au gens ! C'est flippant_ continua t-elle ignorant complètement la dernière phrase du Lord.

_-EMILY !_ La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère qui arrivait essoufflé et blessé vers eux, le journal à la main, celui-ci l'ouvrit et empoigna le croc du Basilic attendant la réaction de Voldemort.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ARRETE ! Non !_ S'écria l'homme s'élançant de rage vers son frère. Emily le tamponna brutalement, tombant à la renverse sur le corps dur du mage noir. L'homme semblait perdre de la consistance disparaissant petit à petit. La Serdaigle prit appui sur le sol et s'éloigna rapidement du mage noir qui agonisait.

_- Nous nous reverrons et je vous le ferez payer._ Cria Voldemort avant d'imploser littéralement.

Les adolescent se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie et suivirent le Phoenix qui les emmener droit droit vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy.

_-Comment avez-vous fait pour sauver Miss Weasley ?_ Questionna d'une voix froide Lucius.

_-Tout le mérite en revient à Harry !_ S'exclama Emily, une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa sœur commençant à protester. _Je ne faisait que diversion moi !_

Harry s'approcha, posant l'épée ainsi que le chapeau sur le bureau de Dumbledore avant de se lancer dans une grande tirade que tout le monde écouta toute attentivement. Le professeur renvoya les étudiants en retenant cependant les 2 jeunes Potter.

_-Je souhaiter vous remercier tous les deux. Vous avez montrer une grande fidélité envers moi, sinon Fumseck ne serait pas intervenu de plus vous avez rencontrer Jedusor, il a dû s'intéresser beaucoup à vous..._

_-Il a été votre étudiant non ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que on lui ressemble ? _

_-Qu'en penses tu ? _

_-Je ne lui ressemble pas !_ s'exclama Emily. _Mais le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, on est Fourchelang._

_-Si vous parlez Fourchelang, c'est parce que Voldemort, lorsqu'il vous a fait marqué, vous a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs._

_- Alors pourquoi on y est pas ?_

_-Le choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serdaigle._

_-Et alors ? Si le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer c'est boen parce qu'il a vu des qualités en moi qui correspondait à la maison en plus d'aptitude._

_-Alors pourquoi n'y est tu pas ?_

_-Parce que je ne voulais y aller._

_- exactement et voilà ou es toute la différence entre vous. Ceux sont nos choix qui montre ce que nous sommes bien plus que nos aptitudes._

Emily soupira, essayé d'avoir une conversation avec cet homme était mission impossible...

KingCross

_-Il en est hors de question !_

_-Mais si, ca serait drôle non ?_

_-Pas du tout Emily, t'as une drôle conception de drôle !_

_-Et si je te rapporte ces chocolats que je t'ai offert en début d'année ?_

_-Je pourrais en effet revoir mes positions !_

_-YATA ! Seth, HYPERION, HERMIONE ont va CAMPER ces vacances et après Orion nous invites à son manoir !_

_-Quoi ?! J'ai jamais dis ca !_

_-Mais si tu l'as dis, hein qu'il l'a dit Taramis ?_ Le phoenix chantonna gaiement.

_-Au faites ou est Styr ?_ Questionna Hermione.

- _Je l'ai prêter à Sam en début d'année, pour qu'il contacte sa famille. Bon ! On y va ? HARRY ATTENDS !_ Emily bondit de son siège et s'élança après son frère.

_-Tu fais quoi ces vacances ?_

_-euh chez mes moldus, je..._

_-Viens camper ! Je t'invites et non tu dérangeras personne !_ le coupa Emily, un grand sourire plaqua sur son visage.

_-Euh... D'accord. _

_-Cool !_ La Serdaigle embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de s'élancer au coté de Orion à travers la gare suivit par Seth Hyperion et Hermione.

_-En faites, je crois que toute les années seront comme celle-ci, c'est bien partie !_ S'exclama Orion

-End-


End file.
